The Lion, the Snake and the Bumblebee?
by MJ1984
Summary: Hogwarts is home to many creatures and treasures, but there are some that are not even from our planet. There is a beast that lives in the Forbidden Forest waiting for harmony to come to Hogwarts. Only then can The Talisman of Hope be found and its mission complete. Harry Potter has just been gifted half of said talisman, the other half might not be so easy to retrieve.
1. teaser time!

The Lion,the Snake and the...Bumblebee? (working title.)

_**This is an idea I had a long, LONG time ago,(Right back when the 1st TRANSFORMERS film came out) and now having watched the BUMBLEBEE movie, it made me dig into my old story folder (all on paper, that's how long it's been!) and dust off the cobwebs. I know there are a few stories featuring this cross-over, but not with this trio? Eh, anyway... I do have a first chapter nearly ready and a rough idea where I'd like to go with it. If you have the time, please have a quick read and tell me what you think.**_

* * *

Teaser...

Draco grabbed the sleeve of Harry's robes, "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed, staring up at the gaint metal being in front of them. "Didn't you see that big weapon coming out of its arm,pointing right at us?"

"I did." Harry replied calmly. "And I also saw it put it away. If it wanted to hurt us it would have done so already." He pried Draco's fingers from his robes before slowly stepping forward. The gaint growled in warning looking between the small humans and then down to the little sticks in their hands. A painfull whine left it's throat and it stumbled back, laying a hand on its chest plate. "No. No, wait. Wait!" Harry quickly tucked his wand away and raise his,now empty, hands. "It's OK. Friends." The Gryffindor glanced over his shoulder. Draco still had his wand out, ready to attack. "Wand away, Malfoy."

"What? No way. Nuh-uh. No..." As the Slytherin stared up at the beast, into the glowing orbs of sapphire, the strangest thing happened. Draco felt a wave of calm wash over him and before he knew it his hand had lowered and his wand was safely away. "...way?" He blinked, "Huh? How'd it do that?"

Harry smirked at him, "Magic?" He offered, earning him a death glare. "OK. Maybe not." Harry turned back to the yellow being. "Hello." He said kindly. "I'm Harry." He tapped his chest, then jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "And this is Draco."

"What are you doing?"

"It's called being nice, _Malfoy._" Harry looked up at the being. "Um...Do you have a name?"

Draco scoffed, "Eloquent as always,_Potter_."

"Shut it..." The rest of Harry's sentence was cut off by loud stomping footfalls coming their way. A loud hum made both Harry and Draco suck in a much needed breath, finding themsleves up close to the being. "Uh...Hi?"

The being crouched down to their level. It was silent and then both boys jumped in surprise hearing the steady crackling sound of a radio. Harry and Draco's mouths dropped opened in shock as the being spoke for the first time,

"My...**Name is**..._Bumblebee_."

* * *

_**So... should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Why hello!**

**As promised here is the first chapter. If some words are missing, or things don't make sense, I beg forgiveness. New laptop, still working out kinks. **

**Normally I do a summary here with list of players, but did that already.**

**Anyway. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The Lion, Snake and the...Bumblebee? 

Chapter 1.

A very posh looking station wagon turned off the motorway into a dirt road and stopped at a grubby looking gate. Next to it was a badly painted sign that read: _WELCOME TO HARMONY VILLAGE!_

" My goodness, Vernon. Have you seen such a place!" Petunia Dursley, in all her horrible bright printed floral finery, looked at the large sign-post with disgust. "Are you sure we're at the right address?"

"Yes, dear. I'm sure."

"Urgh! What a dump!"

Petunia turned in her seat," Oh, Diddy-kins. Don't pout .It's only for two weeks and it's free. The money we saved can go towards that new gaming console you've always wanted."

Dudley sulked in his seat," Don't want that one anymore! Piers has shown me a new one and it's only 75 pounds extra. Can I have that one instead? Oh, please, mum? Please?"

"W-well...I don't..." Turning back to the front, she was about to ask her husband when another voice piped up.

"You won't regret it, Mrs D. It has all the latest gizmos and I'll be online keeping him company." Dudley's friend, Piers Polkiss, smirked at his best friend who smirked back. "It's all good. I promise."

Petunia sighed, "Well...if it's alright with your parents then of course my little champ can get one." The two boys behind her exchanged sneaky high-fives.

"And the best thing is," went Piers, "all our friends are online. It's good to have friends..." Dudley's smirk grew, "Isn't that right, potty-head?"

Harry Potter, who was in the boot of the car stuck against all the suitcases, just shrugged and looked out the back window.

Uncle Vernon grew impatient and honked the horn once, then twice and then a third time, "Why do they keeping us waiting? Don't they know a celebrity is arriving?" Looking at the rear seats via the mirror he grinned, "Junior Boxing Champ for the second year running, eh boy? You did your old man proud." While Dudley puffed up like a peacock under his fathers praise, Harry hid a snort of laughter as a coughing fit.

_Champ? _He thought. _Yeah, champ in crying like a baby because your __**female**__ opponent beat you in 30 seconds. _He was just wondering how much worse this summer holiday could get when a middle-aged woman on a push bike appeared on the other-side of the gate.

"You be the Durbees?"

"That's **Dursley** and where the hell have you been? We've been waiting a good 30 minutes. Now open this gate!"

She grinned apologetically, "Sorry, Sir. We're nearly fully booked this year and stretched a wee bit thin. Didn't know who was coming until this morning." She unlocked the gate and Uncle Vernon nearly knocked her off he was driving so fast. "If you'll like to follow me ,Sir, we'll get you set up in no time." As soon as the car had gotten through the gate the lady, to Harry's great surprise, took out her wand and magicked it shut. As she was pocketing it back into her coat, she caught him staring and winked.

_It's a wizarding campsite? _He grinned, clutching his tattered back-pack more closely to him. _Aren't the rest of them gonna be in for a surprise._

The witch was named Babs and she was in-charge of organizing the activities for the kids. They followed Babs down the dirt path stopping briefly at a tiny shack so that she could get the key and some booklets. They passed a make-shift car-park, a small hall that served as the main meeting/meal area, some toilets and at the far side was a roped off gateway leading to a large field with some trees dotted here and there and a run-down barn in the middle.

Vernon and Petunia started unloading the bags (Harry was still stuck to be of any help so they sneered and tutted, calling him lazy and useless under their breath.) As soon as Dudley and Piers had left the car Babs pounced. The two boys quickly glanced at the activity list and put their names down for go-karting and paint-balling. Harry quickly re-called the long thin bags the others refused to let out of their sight for the whole journey. They were paint-ball guns.

Before the Dursley could get inside Babs asked Harry what he'd like to do. Harry quickly looked at the list and picked cycling (something to keep him fit for Quidditch.) and the home-work club (perfect cover to do his Herbology essay.) Babs smiled kindly, gave him a booklet with the times and days for his clubs, as well as a map of the camp before leaving.

The sound of the door slamming told Harry that the others had locked themselves away for the holidays. He could just see them now complaining about everything and anything. Looked like he was homeless.

"That was mean." Came a soft voice. Harry turned on the spot and felt the heat rush to his cheeks. A girl about his age was standing by the Dursleys car. She waved shyly, " Hi there. I'm Merlina. Staying at number 6 with my auntie Ygraine and little cousin Artie." She smiled at him. "No need to tell me your name. Not everyday we get a celebrity round these parts. Nice to meet you, Harry."

"Uh...Yeah. Same." He frowned. _Great_ , He thought,_ looks like I'm not gonna have a quiet summer after-all._

"Merlina?" A youngish woman carrying a toddler against her hip appeared out of no-where. He bright blue eyes peered over the fence, they landed on Harry and then over to the shut door of the cabin. "Bleeding muggles!" She hissed, rushing past the car and grabbing Harry's back-pack. "Fancy leaving you to fend for yourself. Have they no family honour?" She fumed, thinking of payback while Artie giggled in her arms. She grinned down at the child, "Oh! That's good, baba. We'll teach them a lesson. Merlina, dear?"

Merlina winked at Harry, taking his bag from her aunt. "Yes, Auntie?"

"Harry will be staying with us until he goes back to Hogwarts. Have Babs send an owl to Dumbledore and The Order." She smiled at Harry. "Would you take Artie for me? I don't want him seeing his mama doing magic."

"Uh...Sure." Little Artie gurgle at Harry. Harry followed Merlina to their cabin. They passed other wizarding families, who smiled and waved. Harry clung onto little Artie, who giggle into his neck. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying with you?" He asked.

"Of course we're sure. Wouldn't have it any other way." Harry blushed alarmingly fast. "We've been waiting for you, you know. Dumbledore had to pull some strings to get permission to intervene, but the girl your cousin was fighting...Her coach is a good caster of charms." At Harry's shocked look Merlina giggled, "How do you think your fat lump of a cousin got second place? The _**Confundus**_ charm works wonders if used correctly. Too much though and you'll be in trouble."

"Was the Order was there too?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh. In case anything went wrong. Now, with the Weasleys away this year and your friend Hermione away with her parents, Dumbledore thought it best to try and get you here. There are many members of The Order staying here to keep on eye things and keep you safe." She paused just shy of number 6. "You're not mad, are you?"

"I should be. I mean...I know Dumbledore is trying to do the best for me as he sees fit. But I'm nearly of age now and after all the things I've done, fighting You-Know-Who again, I think I can take care of myself... You know?"

Merlina's gaze was gentle, she squeezed his arm, "Dumbledore knows you're not a child anymore, Harry. But You-Know-Who is gaining more power and followers as we speak. If his spies find out where you are..."

"It's good to have back-up. I get it." Harry glanced at his new home for the next fortnight. It was completely identical, right down to the little white fence surrounding it. Right down to a car in the driveway. "Home sweet home, eh?"

She grinned, "It's not much. But, yes, it's home." They started up the small path. Artie became fussy, looking for his mum. "You better let me take him. Here's your bag. Another bag arrived just before you did. In it is your Charms and Potions homework, clothes, toiletries and your wand."

"Uh...thanks."

"There you two are! Nattering away like those in number 9." Ygraine took Artie and headed inside. "Come along Harry, dear. We'll get you set up and then you can start on your home-work. Merlina, don't forget about the owl, will you?"

Merlina watched as her auntie and Harry got into the cabin before walking up to the yellow car in the drive. With a sigh she leaned forward with both hands, the metal warmed at her touch. "I'm getting too old for this..." With some difficulty the witch managed to get herself onto the bonnet and glanced around the holiday village. She placed a hand on the black stripe going down the middle of said bonnet and patted it fondly, "My time is nearly over, old friend." She whispered softly. " Soon it will be time to pass the torch to the next generation." The car beneath her let out a pained whine. "It's going to be alright, B-127. You can trust him. He, and the other chosen one, will help you complete your mission. And,in return, you can show them that there is so more to our worlds then meets the eye."

The battered looking yellow Camaro under her hand purred with excitement.

* * *

**Uh, yeah?**

**I know, I know but I had to try and get the famous line in somewhere, so sue me.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. That is if you still are.**

**M.x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Surprised no-one's spotted the Easter egg. Yay me!**

**Warning, this is a long one. And sad.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

The Dursleys managed to stay a lot longer than Harry thought. The village was deafened with Dudley screaming his head off one lunch-time. He was last seen racing to the car, followed by the others, with bright green hair that nearly covered his whole body. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia both were covered with orange fur with blue dots, and Piers was now sporting wavy locks in lilac.

Harry, having just returned from cycling club, was watching with Merlina on their cabin steps as the Dursleys drove off leaving a large dust cloud in their wake. The witch looked over to Harry with a raised brow before collapsing into a giggles. Harry followed and soon they were a laughing mess on the floor.

"And that," said a voice above them, "is that." The pair looked up and met the amused blue orbs of Ygraine. "You're with your own kind now, Harry. Feel free to be yourself."

"W-what happen to them? Will they stay like that?" He wiped his eyes with the hem of his shirt.

"The spell I put on their shampoo was more powerful than I thought. Ah well." Ygraine tugged little Artie higher up her hip, "Don't worry. They'll be fine." She pointed to a cloud that had appeared above the car. "The rain from the cloud holds the counter charm and diluted venom of Swooping Evil. They won't remember a thing."

Merlina gasped, "Swooping Evil?! How did you..."

She winked back, "Dumbledore."

Both Harry and Merlina went, "Ooohhh."

Ygraine quickly checked her watch, "C'mon, Harry. A quick wash and you and Merlina will be just in time for cookery club. The extra practice will do wonders for your Potions grades."

Harry shrugged, "I doubt it."

Merlina nudged his shoulder playfully, "Oh, it will. Muggle cooking is just like Potion making. After this course you'll be brewing Potions that deserve an Outstanding."

Harry snorted, "Well, I can only dream. Can't I?"

* * *

Soon it was nearing Harry's birthday. The morning of the actual day had started like any other: he had a quick breakfast, finished off the last of his home-work and gone for a bike ride. When he got back he found Merlina washing the car and talking to it in soft tones. Ygraine was busy in the kitchenette. He gave her a small wave before retiring for a quick nap.

Sometime during late afternoon he was awaken by shove to the shoulders and soft hair tickling his face. With a grunt he tried to push away the annoyance only for them to giggle and pull off his blankets .

"Hey!"

"C'mon, Harry. Presents!" Merlina grabbed his arm and pulled him up into a sitting position. "Presents!" She shouted again.

"Presents?" He was groggy from sleep and took a little longer to grasp what she was saying, "Oh!" He grinned and allowed Merlina to haul him up and out the bedroom door. "Oh!"

"Happy Birthday!" Shouted Ygraine, wearing a brightly coloured hat, sparks shooting out the end of her wand like a muggle party popper. Little Artie, dressed in a sailor onesie in his high chair, gurgled in delight at seeing Harry. "I'm sorry if it's not much but..."

"It's lovely. Thank-you." Harry sat at the small table. A tiny spread laid out before him: plates of sandwiches, a basket of spicy chicken wings, bowls of crisps, sweets and a jug of juice. And in the center was a big sponge cake with icing and sprinkles. "You really didn't..."

The others sat next to him. "Of course we did." Went Ygraine, handing him the sandwiches and filling his cup with juice. "You've been part of our family these last few weeks. So, of course, we had to celebrate!"

"Yeah, Potter," Merlina smiled at him, "You're like a dorky brother to me...And I can't believe I just said that." She peered into her glass. "Did you put truth potion in this?"

"Nope." Ygraine cut a sandwich into squares for Artie. "Come on, eat up! Sooner we finish the sooner Harry can have his presents."

" You shouldn't have..."

She placed a motherly hand on his shoulder, "An owl arrived yesterday for you. From your friends at Hogwarts." She gestured to the cake in the middle of the mini feast. "That's my present to you." She smiled nervously, "Hope it's alright because I've never made one the muggle way before."

Harry grinned back, "I'm sure it's fine. Now let's eat!"

The cake was delightful. Harry had never had anything so good, it was light and fluffy and made him all floaty inside. His package from the others were a load of cards from the younger Weasleys, some home made socks from Mrs Weasley, Hermione sent him some books on advanced defensive spells and a bag of sugar-free candy.

Stomach quite full Harry helped clear up and was on his way to the bins when he heard commotion outside, "You have to go now?" A loud rev of an engine. "OK. I understand. You be safe, you hear?" Two honks of a horn and the sound of a car driving away had Harry peering out the door. He saw the yellow Camaro head down the drive, go down the main dirt path and out the gate. Merlina was watching, all the while clutching at a chunky chain around her neck. "Hiya, Harry."

Caught-out, Harry descended the steps, dumping the bags into the plastic bins and coming to her side. "You Ok?"

She sighed deeply, "I guess. Just wasn't prepared to see him go. But...needs must." She turned offering a small smile. "Well, Mr Potter, I haven't given you my gifts yet." From her front pocket she pulled out a glasses case. Harry raised a brow, she just smiled. "Your glasses please." Wordlessly he handed them over. Merlina took the new pair from the case and placed them on his nose. Harry blinked a few times before taking them off and replacing them. "Neat, huh? They're enchanted lenses, crystal clear vision. No side effects what so ever. Over time you'll forget you're wearing them. They have the usual spells: unbreakable, water proof etc..."

"Erm...Thanks. Been looking for a spell or potion for ages."

"Careful with that, Harry. There's always a price to pay. Now, for your next gift..." Reaching behind her neck she unclasped the chain and pulled the rest from her top. At the end of the chain was an oddly shaped pendent. To Harry it looked like half a face, or a knights helmet, maybe both? "This is my prized possession. My lucky charm. I want you to have it."

"I couldn't... If it means that much..."

Merlina was looking over his shoulder at the sky, past the clouds that had suddenly gathered, _**No! Not now! **_She took Harry's hands in hers, the pendent between them. "I insist. Take it. NOW!"

As soon as Harry took the chain the whole camp site erupted with screams and shouts. Witches and wizards poured out of their homes firing spells into the sky. They ducked out of the way as something large and heavy landed, cracks in the ground from impact.

Through the dust Harry looked up and spied a big hulking mass shooting fireballs from its arms, shouting in a language he didn't understand. He was vaguely aware that members of The Order were pulling him to his feet and shoving him away from harm.

"This way, Harry! Towards the barn, get to the ba-AaaHH!" The wizard group helping him were thrown to the air by a huge shockwave. Harry scrambled behind one of the storage sheds. He chanced a peek, and what he saw made his stomach drop.

Amongst the wreckage of the camp site, all alone, was Merlina. She stood her ground as the metal giant stomped towards her, it's blood red eyes never leaving hers. "You're a long way from home, aren't you? What's the matter, Megatron too chicken to finish me off himself?"

The beast growled low in it's voice-box. It raised its arm, a gun replacing the cannon, aimed right at her heart. _**"Where is the Talisman?! Tell me or die!" **_

Merlina shook her head, "Never telling."

_**"You are willing to sacrifice yourself for its secret?"**_

She drew herself to her full height, waves of old magic swirling around her making her hair tumble loose from its bun and her blue eyes shine golden. "As a dear friend of mine once said : _Without sacrifice, there can be no victory. _I'm prepared to die. I've done my duty. The Talisman is safe and far from here. You'll never find it. You will not win."

_**"So be it."**_

The blast echoed around the camp site. Merlina flew backwards and fell to the ground, her eyes staring into nothingness, her mouth open in a silent scream. Harry's scream mixed with those remaining and able to fight. Spells and curses flew everywhere, many bouncing off the metal armour. Harry made a move to join them when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Come now, Harry. We must go."

"Dum-Dumbledore? Merlina! We have to..."

The old headmaster shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry, Harry. Come. To the barn, where we can safely get to Hogwarts."

As Dumbledore led Harry away to Apparate to the safety of Hogwarts, another metal beast joined the fight. Rushing through the dust cloud B-127 jumped onto the Decepticon's back throwing the Scout to the ground, stabbing it in the chest repeatedly before firing a lone missile to its head, blowing it clean off.

In the aftermath B-127 made his way to where his oldest and dearest human friend lay and crouched beside her. Seeing her eyes, once so a light with the old magic, now dead and empty brought a sharp pain to his Spark. Along with her family and those who had fought and survived he grieved, his soft whines echoing through the night.

That night he vowed Merlina's death would not be in vain. He vowed to be the best protector he could be and make Optimus Prime proud. He vowed he would find the Talisman of Hope and complete his mission before Megatron or any other Decepticon could find it.

He vowed to destroy any Decepticon foolish enough to get in his way.

Next stop: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**Even I teared up writing this. Reviews are like hugs.**

**M.x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Please forgive any mistakes, I did clean up as much as I could.**

**Another year starting at Hogwarts. Things are about to get real.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Harry, now safe at Hogwarts, was confined to Gryffindor Tower until the start of the school year. He spent the first few nights in the Hospital Wing under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey. The school nurse kindly gave him _Dreamless Sleep _drafts when his nightmares became too much and he woke during the night with screams in his head and visions of uncaring red eyes.

It was a week before term and, for the time being, the nightmares had subsided. Harry woke in his own bed, the daylight streaming through the half-drawn curtains. With a yawn he made his way down the stone steps to the common room, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace where a plate of toast and some hot tea waited for him, like every other morning. Grabbing a slice and chewing for a moment he glanced around the room, thankful for the quietness, only for his green eyes to land on a very battered and slightly burnt rack-sack.

It was his bag from the holiday village. Some-how it had survived that night. Reaching for it and peering inside, Harry found that most of his things were undamaged, including his home-work. Right at the very bottom was a letter.

With trembling hands he opened it,

_**It was not your fault, Harry. You are not alone.**_

Harry re-read the short note twice more. Hot tears threatened to fall, his hand went straight for the chunky chain around his neck. Pulling the chain, the pendent fell into his hand. Harry held it to the light, it really did look like a face or a knights' helmet. He'd ask Hermione to check it out once school started.

Looking at it he pondered the same questions:

**What was the thing that attacked the holiday village?**

**Where was the other half of the pendent and who's got it?**

**Now that he's got half is the attacker coming to Hogwarts?**

**Merlina died for it, how many more?**

With a sniff he wiped the tears away, tucking the 'lucky charm' back under his shirt, and focused on the pile of books that had appeared on the couch next to him. The young wizard peered at each title briefly. He found the normal suspects : Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. The DADA book he threw away in favour of Hermione's present. There wasn't a new book for Herbology so he kept his old one. He found a small collection of new quills, ink bottles and notebooks...

...And another note hidden in one of the notebooks. Looking at it, his stomach dropped.

_**We need to have a very important talk Harry. (it's about our future.) I'll save you a seat at the feast.**_

_**Yours, Ginny.**_

With a growl Harry crumpled the note into a ball and threw it into the fireplace, aiming his wand and shouting, **"Incendio!" **The note and surrounding wood were engulfed in flames in a matter of seconds. Feeling slightly better, Harry checked his timetable for the year ahead and packed his bag accordingly.

* * *

"HARRY!" Harry's vision was blurred by bouncy, brown hair that could only belong to Hermione. A slap on the shoulder was Ron's way of saying hello. Pulling away the boy wizard offered his two friends a small smile, that crumbled at the last second. "Oh, Harry!" Hermione moved to give him a second hug but he stopped her. "Understood. We're here, when you're ready."

"I know. And thanks."

Ron was beaming, "Mate, did you see the book list? No Divination, means no barmy Trelawney! Wishes do come true!"

"Ron!"

"What?"

Hermione huffed, pointing at her silver badge. "We're Prefects. We can't say that about teachers. What will the young ones think?"

Ron folded his arms, "The young ones will agree with me." He quickly spotted a group of students."OI! Ravenclaw third years, Trelawney?"

A boy shook his head. "Wish I never climbed that ladder. She told me I was going to sprout wings and hatch an egg."

His friend gave a one shouldered shrug. "Said she saw a dancing flower in my cup. Turned out to be a dead fly."

Ron turned to Hermione with a big grin, "See!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed Harry by the sleeve and dragged him into the Great Hall for the feast. On their way to their seats Harry's sleeve was snatched in an iron grip. The raven haired wizard found himself falling backwards and landing in someone's lap, their arms wrapping around his torso and squeezing him tightly. An over-powering flowery scent assaulted his nostrils and he nearly gagged.

"Oh, Harry! I was so worried when you didn't write to me all summer. Did you get my note?"

"Ginny?"

"I've already spoken to Mum and Dad and you can stay at the Burrow for the Christmas holidays, so you don't have to stay here on you're own-"

"Ginny?"

"-And it will give us some time together. We have to talk, Harry. There's something very important..."

"Let him go, Weaselette, he needs to breathe. Beet red is such an ugly colour." Harry and Ginny both looked round at the new voice. Ginny scowled while Harry blinked dumbly. Draco Malfoy had paused on his way to the Slytherin table and was now standing in their personal bubble.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Ginny growled.

"I will, once I've saved Potter. Call it practice at turning over a new leaf." He held out a hand. "Potter?"

Harry stared down at the offered hand and then back to Ginny, who was frowning and holding on for dear life. With a nod he let Malfoy pull him free. Ginny spluttered in outrage, her face now going the ugly beet colour. Malfoy walked with Harry, much to the surprise of the other students, over to where Ron and Hermione were already seated.

"Um...thanks?"

Malfoy inclined his head, "You're welcome, Potter. I meant what I said. Mother wants me to be more of a gentleman this year. With my Father... _indisposed_, someone has to keep the Malfoy name unspoiled."

"And that's you?" Another nod. "Well...If it's not a trick, good for you, Malfoy."

That earned him a slight smirk, "Thanks. We're here." Ron and Hermione stopped talking, spying the pair heading towards them. Ron was half out of his seat, a frown on his face. Hermione was glancing between the two with interest. As Harry moved to take his seat, Malfoy's eyes drifted downwards before widening and snapping back to his face. Harry was watching him closely. With another nod and smirk, he said, "Have a nice night, Potter." and turned to head back to Slytherin, he paused halfway, "By the way, pretty necklace you got there, Cybertronian?"

"Um..." Harry's hand went to the chain around his neck, his hand circling the charm on the end feeling its warm weight. He blinked again..._Wait, warm? _

"Everyone, please take your seats! The Sorting will begin shortly." Dumbledore smiled at the returning students, and at the small crowd of new starters. Harry was too busy looking at the pendent, feeling it getting warmer in his palm, that he nearly missed the Sorting. He faintly heard the last first year proclaimed as a Hufflepuff, only looking up when Hermione nudged his arm. His eyes quickly went to the end table, narrowing in confusion seeing Malfoy tucking something under his shirt. Hermione nudged him again and nodded towards where Dumbledore was coming to the end of a story. "...It has been many moons since it has been last seen, and many believe it simply does not exist. But the Guardian of the Forest is no myth. So, I ask each and everyone of you to take notice of the newly placed magical barriers, and stay away from the darkest part of the Forbidden Forest." He looked at them over his glasses. "Heed my words, and you will not suffer a most horrible demise."

Somewhere ,outside in the distance, a loud bellowing roar echoed around them, making the windows wobble. The candles above them went out, plunging the Hall into darkness. Many students screamed and huddled together.

Dumbledore clapped his hands, returning the light, "Right, then. It's late. Off to bed. Chop-chop!"

* * *

**What (or who) could have made that loud noise?...I wonder...**

**Next we get to meet the new DADA Professor, and keeping with my little Easter egg hunt I got going, I would like you to meet...Professor Gwen Witwicky.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Good-day, class!"

The new DADA Professor opened the door to the 3rd floor classroom and ushered them inside. She was middle aged with dark hair, light brown skin and brown eyes to match. She smiled at her advanced class.

"Welcome to your first lesson, and seeing as it is the first lesson of the new school year, it's down to me to explain how this year will go." The class exchanged looks. While gesturing to them to leave their bags at the back, she unclasped her heavy robes to reveal a navy jacket and skirt combo. Ignoring the stares, she quickly got to work dividing them into two rows of equal numbers, "Now, following on from Dumbledore's speech, and seeing as you lot are the guinea-pigs, I will be pairing you up to invoke inter-house relationships."

"I didn't hear that!" Whispered Harry to Hermione standing beside him.

"Well you would have, if you weren't so interested in Malfoy all evening."

"I was not!"

"Class, please...Quiet! Thank-you." Taking the right-side line she led them to the desks and sat them down. "Right, this is how it works: on the desks in front of you is a piece of parchment, on it is a picture. In my pouch-" She held out a cloth bag and shook it, "-is its twin. One by one the left line will come up and pick a slip of paper. Who-ever has the match is your work buddy for the whole year." She grinned holding out the bag, "Come on, then. Don't be shy."

One by one the left line came forward. Harry was half-way along so he got to see who his friends were coupled with. It didn't turn out too badly, Hermione was paired with a Ravenclaw girl (whose name Harry didn't know) with pigtails and freckles. Ron was very lucky, he got paired with one of their own from Gryffindor: Neville Longbottom. (The relief on both boys faces spoke volumes.) Soon it was Harry's turn. Slowly he approached the Professor, she jiggled the bag with a smile. He plunged his hand in, felt around, snagged a slip of parchment with his finger-tips and pulled it free.

"Well..?"

Unfolding it, he looked at the picture with a frown before showing it to her. The Professor's eyes widened, "Oh, this is just too perfect!" She was buzzing as she held it up. "Bumblebee? Who's got bumblebee?"

"I have." Came a voice near the front. Harry's mouth dropped open as Malfoy held up the pictures' twin. Feeling as though his day couldn't get any worse, Harry made his way to his seat. With a huff he sat down and folded his arms. "Looks like we're going to be partners, Potter."

"Looks like it. Let's see if we can behave civil towards each other."

"I thought you said you believed me last night-"

"I do. But I need visual proof. A test."

Malfoy swallowed, "A test?"

He nodded, "When we're asked to collect our things, I want you to ask Hermione for a spare quill. Something small like that should be easy."

Malfoy thought for a second, then nodded, "You're on."

"There! That wasn't so hard. The list of all pairings will make its way to each Head of House, and of course, Professor Dumbledore. " The Professor stood at the front of the class, "Hello, everyone! I am Professor Gwen Witwicky." She flicked her wand and the board behind her started jotting things down. "Now that you're in your pairs, I would like you to collect your things from the back and copy the notes from the board."

As they left their seats Harry shot Malfoy a look. With an eye-roll, the Slytherin edged his way over the Hermione and tapped her shoulder. Hermione jumped with a start, her eyes narrowing as Malfoy started talking, but her features softened when he finished and she shook her head fondly. With a nod she looked in her bag and handed a spare quill to him.

Malfoy returned to Harry holding the quill with a smirk on his face. "There you go."

Harry took the offered quill as they re-took their seats, "I... What... How?"

Malfoy's smirk grew, "Easy. I told her it was for you."

"That wasn't part of the test. You cheated!"

Malfoy let out a fake gasp, clutching his chest. "How dare you! I never cheat." A beat and then, "Well...only a little."

Harry chuckled softly, "Knew you did."

"Mister Potter? May I see your book, please?" Witwicky was standing over them, her hand out. Harry wordlessly gave her his birthday present and watched as she flipped through the first few chapters. "Hmm...This book was not on the school list. How did you acquire it?"

He gulped nervously, "It was a birthday present." Behind him Hermione sank a little lower in her seat. "I can send for the other-"

"No need, Mister Potter. If I may?" She placed the book back onto the table, the tip of her wand against its front. **"Effingo!"** Harry's single book turned into a pile of copies for the whole class. With another flick of her wand and the books handed themselves out. "Class, a change of plan. Please read the introduction and 1st two chapters of your new books quietly. If we have time, any questions will be answered at the end of the lesson." The rest of the lesson flew by, and in no time at all, the bell went. Witwicky held up her copy and said, "For your home-work: please read the instructions for protection charms and spells in chapter 1 carefully. Next lesson will be a practical."

As Harry and the others collected their bags and headed out Witwicky cleaned up the slips of parchment, putting them back into her pouch. She got to the front, where the little bumblebee brothers sat next to each-other and hummed thoughtfully.

* * *

"By the blank looks on your faces, the summer holidays have clearly turned all your brains to mush. So, for today's lesson we will be brewing a simple potion a second year could complete." Snape frowned at the newly paired-up class. His scowl darkened seeing Harry and Malfoy together. "Copy the instructions on the board and fetch the ingredients from the cupboard. You have 2 hours to brew an acceptable solution. Begin!"

A screech of stools echoed in the dank classroom. While Malfoy got the more dangerous items, Harry made his way to the other end of the cupboard to gather the others, including herbs and mice tails. ("Not rat," whispered Malfoy as they parted ways, "pickled mice tails are a short cut for this potion. About two, finely chopped. Add it carefully though, or the potion could explode.") He bumped into Hermione's work-buddy, the shy Ravenclaw introduced herself as Jeanie and she was in Hermione's Runes class, so it worked out nicely.

The two boys continued working in silence, only a quiet murmur of thanks or a nod passing between them. Soon their potion resemble a passable version of what was described on the board. At the end of the 2 hours everyone was hot, exhausted and in need of a good meal and wash. The good news was that everyone got acceptable marks, even Ron and Neville (though, truth be told, Ron added frogs hearts instead of toads by accident.) much to the annoyance of Snape. For their home-work they were to write a 24 inch essay on the properties of the different varieties of fairy wings and the do's and don'ts of using them in complicated potions.

* * *

Finally it was lunch-time. "Ugh! My brain hurts!" Ron slumped forward on the table, his arms cushioning his head. Hermione and Jeanie sat next to him, the Ravenclaw getting some odd looks from the others, until Hermione frowned at them and pointed at her badge. Ron lifted his head high enough to smile a little at Neville, who was sitting across him, "Thanks for not saying anything in potions."

Neville blushed and smiled back, "You're welcome. Thanks for stopping me exploding our cauldron. One more handful of berries and-" He mimed a big boom.

Harry and Malfoy entered the Hall. The Slytherin nodded to Harry before making his way to the end table. Harry watched him go, until two hands obscured his vision.

"Guess who?" Someone sang in his ear.

Harry tried not to shudder as he turned around. The two hands lowered to rest on his shoulders and loop around his neck. "Oh, hiya, Ginny."

"What? That's it? No _hello_ kiss , no _'I missed you like crazy' _squeeze?" Ginny pouted, "C'mon, Harry. Just a little smooch..." She leaned forward, Harry turned his head at the last second so she kissed his cheek. If she was upset, she didn't show it. Grabbing hold of his arm she lead them away from the others to a more quiet spot. "Listen, Harry," she said as they sat down, "I know it's start of term and it's a bit hectic, but when it's quiet we need to talk. Seriously talk. About our future. You know what I mean?" A Harry's blank look she took a deep breath, "I know we're young but the Ministry is thinking about passing a new law if another War breaks out. Harry...Harry, I think we should mar-"

"You know what? I forgot to get the details for Snape's home-work. I'll be right back." Harry freed himself from Ginny's death grip and hurried over to Slytherin. When he got there the table grew silent. Walking a little straighter he stopped beside Malfoy, who was buttering a roll, and coughed quietly.

Malfoy lifted his head. "Potter?"

"Uh...Hi." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I...I thought we could make a start on Snape's home-work? I don't know anything about fairy wings, and seeing as you're his favourite..."

"Ah... I see. Those extra 50 house-points for best work-buddies are tempting, aren't they, Potter?" Harry opened his mouth to object, but Malfoy held up a finger. "It's fine. We have a free period after lunch and I was bored anyway." Rising from his seat, the fair-haired male gathered up his books and left.

Harry stood there for a moment before reaching over, taking a handful of sandwiches, wrapping them up in a napkin, and following.

Over on Gryffindor, Ron was too busy stuffing his face to notice his friend had left with a Slytherin. Neville was far too interested reading his new Herbology book. Ginny, seeing her brave lion, the love of her life leave with another student. A Slytherin, (And not just any Slytherin, but the slimiest snake of them all!) sat in her seat red faced and seething. Hermione, how-ever, spotted the two leaving without a rude remark being traded between them. She glanced at the head table, met Dumbledore's gaze and blinked when the old wizard winked at her over his goblet.

_**There's something more going on**_, she thought, turning back, watching Harry and Malfoy head to the Grand Staircase. _**And I'm going to find out what.**_

* * *

**A.N ****"Effingo!"** (is Latin for copy or duplicate)

**A little longer this time. Again any mistakes are mine and mine only.**

**Thanks for reading. (if you still are.)**

**M.x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and gals have I got treat for you.**

**A double up-date!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5.

It had been a couple of weeks since the start of term and everyone had settled back into school life. The lessons were one thing, the other was something that Harry and Ron were quite looking forward to: the new Quidditch season.

How-ever at the start of one morning there was a brand-new notice on the common room board that put a stop to that.

"I can't believe it!" Ron glared at the innocent piece of paper. "Quidditch was the one thing that kept me sane in this place. How could Dumbledore ban us from playing?"

Hermione re-read the note, "It's just our year. Dumbledore wishes us to focus on building up our inter-house relationships. We can still see the others play."

Ron sighed, "It's not the same." He turned to Harry, who had just arrived, "All those new moves we've been quietly talking about... wasted."

Harry shrugged, "Never-mind, Ron. If it can't be helped, it can't be helped." He wrapped an arm around his mates' shoulder for a quick squeeze, "We'll just tell the new Captain about our game-plans and cheer from the side-lines."

"You seem to be taking this news pretty well." Hermione cocked her head slightly. "I'd thought you'd be the first kicking and screaming your way to see McGonagall."

He shrugged again,while Ron was still muttering under his breath, "Maybe I want a rest. Let the younger blood have a go. I just want a nice easy year this year. No dramas."

"Coming from the guy paired up with the git who's a walking drama-queen." A new voice said behind them. Ginny Weasley linked her arm through Harry's. "I thought you, of all people, would jump at the chance to humiliate the Ferret. Don't tell me you actually believe his story about turning over a new leaf?" Before Harry could reply, she leaned against him with a sugary, sweet smile. "I've missed you. I haven't seen you properly in ages. You're always with _**him**_."

"You see me every morning at breakfast. Speaking of," He yanked his arm free, checking his watch, "we're going to be late, if we don't get a move on." He lead the way out, leaving Ron to calm down the youngest Weasley as she demanded an explanation to his odd behavior. Harry felt someone at his side. "Hermione?"

"That wasn't very nice ,Harry. You know Ginny's got a soft spot for you and you're pushing her away. Why?"

He looked at her, "Like I said: No dramas." Walking down the stairs, spying a blond head amongst the group of Slytherins, he felt the charm grow warm against his chest. His hand found the chain around his neck and started playing with it.

"May I see that?" Hermione asked. Harry was quiet for a second, before nodding and pulling the charm free fom his shirt. She studied it for a moment, "It's an odd shape. Looks like a face, doesn't it? Strange metal too. Where did you get it?"

Harry blinked a couple of times before finding his voice, " The night the holiday village burnt down. Merlina, the friend I was staying with, gave it to me b-before she...she..." He swallowed thickly, looking away, feeling his eyes water.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione hugged him, "I'm sorry! I just wanted to see it. M-maybe study it a little?"

Harry sniffed, hugging her back, "You know, I was gonna ask you that. Do you think you could find some information on it?"

Hermione smiled, "Mr Potter, you've come to the right person." She grinned widely, extending her hand, " Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, at your service."

Harry laughed, taking the offered hand in a firm hand-shake. "Idiot." He muttered fondly, linking their arms and heading into the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Even with the loss of playing Quidditch, the first month back at Hogwarts passed by quickly and soon it was nearly Halloween. With the absence of Hagrid (doing some important work for Dumbledore in the mountains, according to the sketchy letter he wrote Hermione.) it was down to the advanced year to decorate the castle for the celebrations.

The year had been divided up, tasked with a different objective.

Ron, Neville and some others were outside near Hagrid's hut, in the pumpkin patch.

"Hagrid makes it look so easy!" Ron huffed and puffed, his face turning pink, trying to load up the wheel-barrows with pumpkins. The group next to them struggling just as much.

Neville wiped his face with his sleeve, "We could try a **Reducio** charm, and then use **Engorgio** back at the castle?"

Ron blinked and then grinned, "Neville...you're a bloody genius!"

Neville smiled back, "Thanks, Ron." He tried the spell and his pumpkin slowly got smaller until it was the size of a water-melon. Now with the pumpkin a more managable size, he lifted with ease and plonked it into the barrow. The others watched him shrink another one and nodded in agreement, trying the spell for them-selves, filling up their wheel-barrows. It didn't take long before they were finished. The group congratulated the Gryffindor for his quick thinking and started headed up the castle with their bounty. Neville turned to Ron. "That was nice of them. Most days they make fun or push me around. Normally I'm seen as the clown, 'cause well...you know..."

Ron patted Nevilles' shoulder. "Don't put yourself down, mate. Didn't you say your Gran was impressed with you last Potions score?" Neville nodded. "Not to mention your Herbology results are the best in the year next to Hermione's." Ron rubbed some dirt from his nose, "At this rate you'll be teaching the class before you know it."

"Do you think so?"

"You bet! Now let's get these up to the castle as soon as possible."

Neville grinned, "Race ya!"

**_In the Castle..._**

Hermione and Jeanie were in the Library with most of the other girls. They were in charge of the party games for the younger years. Seated around a large table, with Hermione at the head, they had a few things written down.

A Hufflepuff put up her hand, "What about Pin the Tail on the Donkey?"

Her Slytherin buddy looked confused, like most of them, "What's that, then?"

"You don't use a real donkey, do you? 'Cause that's just wrong."

Hermione shook her head. "No! No real donkeys. It's a Muggle game. You have a big picture of a cartoon donkey stuck to the wall and a load of fake tails. One by one people are blindfolded, given a tail and take turns pinning the tail to the picture. Who-ever is closest wins a prize."

The group nodded in agreement, "What should the prize be?"

Jeanie's fellow Ravenclaw put up her hand, "How about a collection of Chocolate Frogs from Honeydukes?"

Another group nod of agreement. Hermione chewed the end of her quill, "It should have a more Halloween feel..."

Jeanie quietly gasped, raising her hand, "W-what about a ghost? A-and instead of a tail it could be the word **BOO!** W-we could c-call it Pin the Boo on the Ghost."

Hermione grinned at her, "I like it! All in favour?" Everyone raised their hands and she jotted it down. "Right, we now have: apple bobbing, Piñatas shaped like bats and spiders filled with sweets and joke party favours from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and Pin the Boo on the Ghost. Anything else?"

The group all raised their hands...

_**In the Great Hall...**_

Harry and Malfoy were with the group tasked with decorating the Great Hall. The boys were going along one side of the Hall hanging up orange and black paper chains with sticking charms.

Harry, now in his shirt sleeves and tie askew, grumbled as his end ended up lower than Malfoys. Malfoy, dressed in a similiar fashion, smirked and walked over, quickly showing him how it was done. "Show off."

Malfoy's smirk grew, "Just because I'm better at Charms than you..."

Harry lifted his wand, "Not another word, or you can do the other side all by yourself." He started working on another chain, Malfoy at the other end. "Do you think we'll be done in time?"

The Slytherin thought for a second before nodding, "Should be. If we work together...No,no,no!" He left Harry's side, heading to the tables where a quartet of girls were placing small cauldrons of sweets down the middle. "What are these? I thought we decided to have toy creatures: toads, spiders, bats..."

The Hufflepuff shrugged, "We've always had sweets at the tables. You're not in charge, Malfoy. Go bug someone else." Her friends sneered at him, turning their backs, continuing to work.

Harry grabbed Malfoy's wrist to tug him away. "Let's leave them for now and get this done." He grabbed another chain to put up. "Here." As he handed Malfoy the chain, their finger-tips brushed, ever so slightly. The warm feeling in his chest (a constant companion, Harry realized, when near or in Malfoy's company.) blossomed, warming his whole body and he looked up. Malfoy was pink in the cheeks and had a far away look on his face. The Slytherin's free hand was toying with a thick chain around his neck that ended with a very familiar looking charm. "Malfoy...That pendent, where did you..?"

"There you are!" Harry was engulfed in scarlett robes. Ginny planted a big kiss on his cheek in full view of Malfoy. "You missed practice. I saved you a seat and everything. Why didn't you come?"

Harry stepped back, closer to Malfoy. "I had to help get the Hall ready. I told you this morning."

"I see..." She stepped closer to Malfoy, her eyes narrowing. "Harry... That's your lucky charm he's wearing." Her face darkened, she advanced on the fair-haired wizard. "You complete arse! You stole Harry's birthday present when he wasn't looking? Give me that!" She snatched the pendent from Malfoy's neck, breaking the chain in the process. Holding it to the light she squinted at the fine symbols written along the edges. "What a piece of rubbish. Who-ever gave you this, Harry, had no taste."

"Give it back, Weasley." Malfoy scowled at her, his manner every bit the Pure-Blood he was brought up to be.

She grinned darkly, "Well, look who's finally here. The Malfoy we all know and detest. You want this?" She dangled the charm by its chain, "Well go get it!" With all the strenght she could muster, Ginny threw the necklace over his head. It hit the stone ground with such force a tiny crack appeared along its surface. "Come on, Harry."

"But, Ginny!"

"Come on. You don't need him. He's a Slytherin."

Harry's protests fell on deaf ears as he was led away. The rest of the group, silent during Ginny's out-burst, were now talking quietly amongst them-selves.

Malfoy crouched down to retrieve the charm. As his fingers closed around it, an electrical shock made him jump. _**Never done that before.**_ Looking closer, his eyes widened as its surface flickered with blue energy and a soft hum, sounding like Muggle Morse-Code, reached his ears._** Oh, that's not good.**_

* * *

Deep in the Forest, by a rocky cavern, a familiar yellow figure sat drawing pitcures in the ground with a stick. Suddenly he felt a tingle go through his body. His audio receptors picked up an old Cybertronian code. Careful not to be seen, B-127 made his way towards the castle. He stopped just before the magical barriers and looked on, whining low in his throat.

High above the planet the Decepticon known as Soundwave hovered in orbit, looking for the faintest trace of the object known as The Talisman of Hope. The Scout he had sent to the human holiday village was so close to finding the first half but was destroyed by B-127 before it could retrieve it. He had lost its energy trail, figuring it was cloaked by unknown means...Until now...

Feeling a familiar tingle the Decepticon focused on the area the trace came from, zooming in and smiling sinisterly.

_**"Energon signature detected. Sending location co-ordinates. All available Scouts mobilise. Glory to Megatron!"**_

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Up-dates will be slower, I'm afraid. Holidays have come to an end and it's back to work for me.**

**Next chapter will be a long one...And it's THE one.**

**Thanks for reading, if you still are. Don't forget : reviews are like hugs!**

**M.x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6.

It was the morning of the Halloween feast. As a treat, all tests were postponed meaning the students had some free time on their hands. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Quidditch teams were busy getting in some last minute training before the match in the afternoon. Most of the students had gone to watch, some of them were walking the grounds and a few were in the Library.

Hermione was one of them. The bushy haired Gryffindor rubbed her tired eyes, before grabbing another book. She really wished she'd kept her big mouth shut and refused to helped Harry find out anything about his mysterious 'lucky charm'.

A few chapters in and...nothing. Just like all the others. She shut the book in annoyance. Gathering up the pile, she made her way along the shelves, watching them float upwards into their rightful places...

"You must have felt it! Something's bad happened! Oh, why did Merlina spilt the Talisman in two?"

_Merlina? That was Harry's friend__. _Hermione hugged the wall, peering round it she could just see into the Restricted Section. Dumbledore had his back to her so she couldn't see him properly. It was the other she was interested in: Professor Witwicky. The young witch was pacing along the wooden floor, her heels echoing in the small area.

"Professor Witwicky, please... I assure you the Talisman is safe. Merlina, rest her soul, knew what she was doing all those years ago. She knew the true power of the Talisman and decided to spilt it. One half she kept on her person at all times, the other..."

Witwicky sighed, "The other was lost in the final battle between King Arthur and Morgan le Faye to ensure she didn't get it. I know, Albus,_ I know_. I'm not a member of the Order of the Witwiccans for nothing." She leaned against a table. "What I can't grasp is how the Malfoy boy managed to get his grubby mitts on it..."

"Gwen! That's no way to speak about a student."

"Sorry, Headmaster. But... I just...Harry, I get. He's a Gryffindor through and through...A real lion-heart. But, Draco...He's one of the snakes, and you know how untrusting they can be. You can't trust a snake. No matter how much you want to."

Dumbledore hummed, "Perhaps it's time for a change. Surely you've noticed small differences in Malfoy after you've paired him with Harry?"

Witwicky thought for a second, " Well... Not at first. But slowly there's been some improvement. He's less snobby, not trying to suck-up to the other Professors. The two boys seem more comfortable in each-others presence. Not on first names basis, at the moment, but they seem to have found a balance. They're working well together."

" **'Only when we work together, in perfect harmony, can there be a glimmer of hope.' **"

Gwen rolled her eyes at the old Headmaster, "You stole that from Optimus."

Dumbledore stroked his beard, "I must admit, he and I are very alike."

"Is there news? Will he be coming?"

Dumbledore held up a hand, "Perhaps we should continue this in my office. I fear these walls have ears."

Hermione ducked back behind the book-case, hiding her face in a book as Witwicky hurried past her. Once she was gone, she breathed a sigh of relief and replaced the book before inching her way back across. Peering round a squeak left her lips, her brown eyes widened finding clear blue ones staring at her over half-moon glasses. "P-Professor!"

"I should deduct points for ear-wigging, Miss Granger."

"Professor, please! I didn't mean to. It's just...I over heard you mention Merlina, she was Harry's friend and Harry..."

Dumbledore rested a hand on her shoulder, "Miss Granger, I do believe this book will make your task easier." With a quick glance at the table next to them he winked and left to have a word with Madame Pince.

Hermione calmed her nerves and looked at the book she hadn't noticed before. The cover was worn leather, the title in Runes she didn't understand, the pages were of a thicker parchment than she was use to and written in metallic ink that warmed to her touch. Closing the book a hushed, "Oh!" left her lips as the strange Runes slowly turned into English. Curious, she read the title:

_**'The Lost Scrolls of Ancient Cybertron: The History of Transformers by Merlina Emrys.' **_

Her eyes popped, _Merlina? It couldn't be..?_ She opened the back page for the authors information and photograph. _She looks so young. Dumbledore must be mistaken._

Looking up, she found herself all alone, Dumbledore had gone.

She checked her watch, "Oh no! The match!"

She had been in there all afternoon.

* * *

"Harry! Harry did you see me?" A mud covered Ginny threw herself into Harry's arms and hugged him tight. "I caught the Snitch in record time! Not as fast as you, of course, but still..."

"G-Ginny? I can't breathe!" He shoved her away, "That's better. Anyway, well done winning the match, Ginny. I have to-"

"No, you don't! You're not going anywhere near Malfoy today. It's Halloween and you're spending it with us. Right, Ron?"

Ron sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "She's got a point. Ever since we've been paired up, you've spent every moment with the git. We've missed you, mate."

Harry sighed deeply, "Not you too! So we've been spending a lot of time together, so what? Draco and I want to make this inter-house thing work. He's not that bad when you get to know him." Ron and Ginny stared at him opened mouthed. "What?"

"You...

"You called him 'Draco'. "

Harry frowned, "Well, yeah. That's his name."

"I quite like it when you say it, Pot...Harry." Harry felt his face grow hot. Looking over his shoulder he found Mal- Draco standing behind him, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Seems only fair I do the same. Right?"

Harry grinned. Ginny, however, was having none of it. "I thought I warned you earlier. Bog off, Malfoy. Harry doesn't want anything to do with you after you stole his pendent."

Ron glanced over, "You never told me that."

Harry shrugged. Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out the thick chain and showed everybody the shiny charm on the end of it, "He gave it back. And before you say anything, I have checked it for jinxes and it's clear."

"But...That's not the point. He stole it! It's a breach of trust..."

"Ginny! That's enough!" He half-yelled. Ginny slammed her mouth shut so fast her teeth clicked. He turned to Draco, "Thanks for returning it, Draco. Is there something we can do for you?"

Draco smiled, "A message from the Heads of Houses. They've agreed the dress code for the feast. For the younger years: school uniform no robes and elder years: casual dress, school robes. Prefects, Head Boys and Girls must wear badges...At all times. "

"I do." Ron puffed out his chest, his silver P badge lopsided under the Gryffindor crest. He grinned, "Hey, no uniform! What a result!"

"Oh, this is great! I've got just the thing to wear." Ginny started rambling about her new outfit to anyone nearby, while Ron shook his head sadly. Harry tried not to do the same.

"Well, I'll be off then. See you later, Harry?"

Harry bit the inside of his cheek, which he knew was bright red, toyed with the chain around his neck, "Yeah. See you later, Draco."

Draco nodded and left, his hand reaching inside his collar for his half of the charm. He was staring at it so intensely that he smacked into Hermione. The young witch's eyes homed-in on the pendent and then up to Malfoy's face. The fair-haired wizard was looking at the over-size tome in her arms, and the name on the front. With a tiny smirk he placed a finger to his lips, winked and walked away.

**Later that evening...**

The feast had arrived. The Hall looked amazing: the pumpkins Ron, Neville and the rest of the boys had gathered had been restored to their original sizes (some larger thanks to the Slytherins). Now scooped out, they were carved with all sorts of spooky designs and were floating amongst the candles above all the tables. The paper chains that Harry and Draco helped to put up were now homes to small skeleton cut-out, that played and danced in the dips, each wearing a different Halloween out-fit.

Over in a corner, a section of the Hall had been roped off. The younger students were with the girls playing the party games. Hermione and Jeanie were running Pin the Boo on the Ghost, the others were trying to stop the young ones drowning themselves bobbing for apples or smacking their friends in the face while hitting the floating spider and bat piñatas.

The Hall was filled with the gentle hustle and bustle of chatter and laughter until the doors burst open and two second years rushed in screaming, "The beast! We saw the beast!"

The Hall went quiet. Dumbledore and the other teachers stood from the top table. Professor Sprout was most unimpressed at her House and told them so by deducting 10 points from both on the spot.

"Children." Dumbledore calmly walked up to them, placing a hand on their shoulders, "Am I to understand, that after expressing that no student was to enter the Forbidden Forest, you went anyway?"

"No, Sir!"

"Honestly, Sir. We didn't. We saw it just past the barriers, it was looking at the school."

"I see. What happened?"

One of the boys looked at his feet, "We...We didn't mean to. We were scared!"

Dumbledore crouched to his level. "Go on."

"I...I cast a stunning spell on it, and my friend got it in the chest. It roared and we ran. We're sorry!"

"It's alright. You did the right thing in telling us. Back to your House now." The boys headed to Hufflepuff were some of the others quickly huddle round to comfort them. Dumbledore stood. "Students, your attention, please. In light of this news, I'm afraid that celebrations will have to wait for another day." The Hall let out a collective groan. "I am sorry. Now, can the Head Boy and Girl of each House please escort the younger years to their common rooms while the Head of Houses and the advanced years meet me in the Courtyard."

Once in the Courtyard the elder years were given different areas to search. While the others went to the Green Houses, Boat House and Quidditch Pitch, Harry's year was heading into the Forbidden Forest, to repair the barriers. They would be in their pairs but the Heads of House would be patrolling the out-skirts: if they got into trouble they were to send up red sparks from their wands and they would be quick to help.

Harry and Draco stayed close together as the group separated, heading down the many paths of the Forest. Soon the mists were dancing around the hems of their school robes forcing them to cast hasty _**'Lumos' **_spells to avoid tripping over their feet.

They past a large rocky formation, Draco stopped seeing an entryway and motioned to Harry to help check it out. The two boys walked slowly forward, wands high. Harry's foot caught on a branch, the crack was loud in the lonely woods. Draco shot him a glare that quickly turn into alarm as, from the dark depths of the small dwelling, a looming figure emerged with glowing red eyes.

Harry stopped dead. His heart going crazy. It was the same armoured creature that attacked the holiday village. He gripped his wand tighter as the being came into full view.

A large weapon mounted on its arm glowed orange as it scanned the two, small humans below. The inside of it HUD suddenly blinked as a new energy source was detected. One it had been searching for. One it was very familiar with.

**Energon.**

With a hum, the giant lowered its weapon, changing it back into a hand. Its visor opened revealing its face, its eyes switched from deadly red to crystal blue. It stood there...waiting.

Harry, sensing it wasn't going to attack, slowly lowered his wand.

Draco grabbed the sleeve of his robes, "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed, staring up at the giant metal being in front of them. "Didn't you see that big weapon coming out of its arm, pointing right at us?"

"I did." Harry replied calmly. "And I also saw it put it away. If it wanted to hurt us it would have done so already." He pried Draco's fingers from his robes before slowly stepping forward. The giant growled in warning looking between the small humans and then down to the little sticks in their hands. A painful whine left it's throat and it stumbled back, laying a hand on its dented chest plate. "No. No, wait. Wait!" Harry quickly tucked his wand away and raise his, now empty, hands. "It's OK. Friends." The Gryffindor glanced over his shoulder. Draco still had his wand out, ready to attack. "Wand away, Malfoy."

"What? No way. Nuh-uh. No..." As the Slytherin stared up at the beast, into the glowing orbs of sapphire, the strangest thing happened. A wave of calm washed over him and before he knew it, his hand had lowered and his wand pocketed. "...way?" He blinked, "Huh? How'd it do that?"

Harry smirked at him, "Magic?" He offered, earning him a frown. "OK. Maybe not." Harry turned back to the yellow being. "Hello." He said kindly. "I'm Harry." He tapped his chest, then jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "And this is Draco."

"What are you doing?"

"It's called being nice, _**Malfoy**__._" Harry looked up at the metal beast. "Um...Do...Do you have a name?"

Draco scoffed, "Eloquent as always, _**Potter**_."

"Shut it..." The rest of Harry's sentence was cut off by loud steps coming their way. A low hum made both Harry and Draco gasp, finding themselves up close to the being. "Uh...Hi?"

The being crouched down to their level. It was silent and then came the steady crackling sound of a radio. Harry and Draco's mouths dropped opened in shock as the being spoke for the first time,

"My...**Name is**..._Bumblebee_."

* * *

**Yeah! Meet-up at last. Whoop!**


	8. Chapter 7

**The boys might be a little OOC in this chapter. Promise it's all part of the mystery** **surrounding the Talisman.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

"Bumblebee?" Bumblebee hummed and nodded. Harry gave the metal giant a quick once over and smiled, "I like it. Suits you." Bumblebee let out an embrassed gurgle. Harry tilted his head slightly, "Don't you think it suits him, Draco?"

Draco was still staring at Bumblebee, something was not quite right about all this. At Harry's nudge he jolted, "Yeah...Uh, Harry? A word?" Harry frowned but nodded. Once they were out of ear-shot... "Don't you think it's odd that, out of all people, it's **us **that find this thing."

"No...We just stumbled across him. What are you getting at?"

Draco rubbed a hand over his face. "Think about it!" He hissed. "We get paired up because we pick the same card: a bumblebee. And now we find this creature whose name happens to be Bumblebee? Coincidence? I think not."

"You think someone planned this?" A nod. "But who?"

Draco looked up at Bumblebee, "I intend to find out." With a swagger, the Slytherin stood infront of Bumblebee, his hands on his hips. "I have a few questions. And if I don't like the answers I'll send red sparks from my wand-" He pulled out his wand, waving it, Bumblebee whimpered curling into himself, "-and others will come. Understand?" He sat down on a nearby fallen tree. Bumblebee sat infront of him and waited. "Right then: Why are you here? Are you dangerous? Do you mean harm to the school and its students? Are you-"

"Malfoy! You're being a prat. Slow down!" Harry stood between wizard and robot. Bumblebee looked dazed and confused from the barrage of questions. He offered him a small smile. "Sorry 'bout that. He can be a git sometimes." Harry sat next to Malfoy, giving him a sharp look. "Do it slowly. Like this," he cleared his throat, "Bumblebee, do you mean us harm?"

Bumblebee shook his head. "_**I'd do anything. For you, dear, anything...**_"

Harry nodded, a little surprised that the robot chose _that_ from the Muggle musical, "Alright. Good. Um... Why are you here?"

Bumblebee was quiet as he constructed an answer that didn't give too much away, "**For the fate of our worlds**... WORKING TOGETHER ... _Mission complete, Captain._"

"Working together? You mean...Us help you?" Bumblebee nodded. "How?" At this the young Transformer whined and shrugged. "It's OK, Bee. We'll think of something." Bumblebee let out a happy chirp and leaned closer, causing Harry to shuffle up to Draco. "W-what did I say?"

Draco smirked slightly, "I think it's his nick-name." The fair-haired teen, having pocketed his wand, grinned up at Bumblebee. "Isn't that right, Bee?" Bumblebee chirped again and nodded.

"Oh? That all? Thank Merlin for that." Bumblebee lowered his head with a sniff. It went unnoticed by Harry, but not Draco. Bumblebee shifted closer to look at their robes, with care he gently proded Harry's chest. He then did the same with Draco. "You want to know why they're different?" Bee nodded. "Well, I'm a Gryfindor. My House's crest is a lion because, like a lion, a Gryffindor is brave."

"Stupidly brave at times." Muttered Draco. Harry shot him a look, which he returned playfully. He looked down at his own chest feeling Bee's gentle touch. "My turn now?" Bee nodded again. "I'm a Slytherin. My House is the best, so we only take the best."

"Yeah," went Harry, " the best at being sneaky snakes. Which is why Slytherin's crest is a serpent."

"Not true!"

"Is so!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

Bumblebee watched the two human males argue childishly, rolling his blue eyes heaven-wards.

Harry huffed, noticing the mists drawing closer and getting thicker, "What-ever. Let's not do this now. We have more important things to worry about."

"Yeah. Like how to help you, Bee." Draco thought for a moment, "Does it have to be us that helps you?" A nod. "What's so special about us?" An awkward shrug. "OK... We'll figure it out."

Harry, beside him, suddenly yawned loudly. "Yeah...Don't worry, Bee. We'll figure something out, but right now..." Another yawn. "I need sleep." He slumped against Draco, messy black hair resting on his shoulder. Draco looked down at the sleeping Gryffindor, a softness in his grey eyes...that were slowly growing heavy...

With a yawn of his own Draco slouched against Harry, who was snoring softly.

Bumblebee looked at the sleeping humans, unsure what had happened. A twig snapped behind him and he rose quickly, visor down, eyes red and weapon ready. When he saw who it was he reverted back and stood down.

Dumbledore and Witwicky broke through the thicket. Both gazed at the snoozing boys with fondness. Witwicky smiled up at the young Transformer. "B-127? So you've finally made contact." Bee nodded. "Shouldn't be long now. You're not alone in this. You have us, and the boys...And there's-"

Dumbledore coughed loudly, shooting the young witch a look before clearing the mists with a wave of his hand. He quickly looked around, making sure the coast was clear before turning and heading back towards the school. "We must hurry. There's something else in these woods, and I fear it's not friendly." Bumblebee growled low in his voice box. "Take the boys, B-127. They need somewhere safe to rest. We'll walk with you, make sure you're not detected."

Bumblebee hummed, crouched, and with care, picked up Harry and Draco. Cradling them to his chest the young Scout followed the witch and the old Headmaster towards the Castle.

* * *

When Harry woke the next morning, he found his surroundings were blurred. _**Great, **_he thought, _**where'd they go now? **_Fumbling under his pillow he found his charmed specs, slipped them on and blinked. He was very surprised to find he wasn't in the Forest, or in his bed in the Tower. He was in Hagrid's Hut, in Hagrid's humongous bed...And judging by the wall of warmth behind him, he wasn't alone.

He shifted deeper into the sheets, the wall of warmth moved closer, turned and a pale hand landed on his waist above the covers. Harry's eyes widened seeing the hand and the silver serpent ring decorating one finger.

A soft puff of air against his ear made him shiver and squeeze his eyes shut. A nose nuzzled at his neck followed by a low groan. The hand by his waist flexed a couple of times before with-drawing. Harry waited a few seconds before mustering up enough courage to turn around.

He met the sleepy grey eyes of Draco, "Um...Good morning?"

Draco blinked a couple of times, he then groaned again, rolling onto his back, rubbing his face with both hands. He peeked at Harry through his fingers, "Morning."

"Don't tell me you're bashful?"

"OK."

Harry raised a brow, "OK, what?"

Draco, still peeking, smirked, "OK, I won't tell you."

Harry snorted into his arms making Draco frown. Harry's shoulders shook with his muffled chuckles. Draco watched him for a while before his stony expression crumbled and, he too, started chuckling. Rolling onto his back Harry's chuckles turned into unbridled laughter.

Laughter died down after a while leaving the two boys staring at each other. Draco shyly reached over, tracing Harry's jaw with his finger-tips. The young Gryffindor sighed softly with a gentle smile.

"You know," Harry said, "if someone had said to me that this year I would be work-buddies and then end up sharing a bed with the Prince of Slytherin, I would've thought they'd escaped St Mungos."

Draco pulled away a little, "And here I thought we were making such good head-way. I had hoped we were more than work-buddies. Friends maybe? Is sharing a bed with me so bad? We didn't hex each-other, right?"

A sleepy smile, "I'd like to think we're friends to the first. No to the second and couldn't be arsed for the third." A yawn, "What happened last night? I remember the Feast, and we had to help Dumbledore with the magical barriers surrounding the school..." He sat up with a gasp, "Bumblebee!"

"Bumblebee?" Draco was quiet and then he remembered, "So it wasn't a dream? We did meet that yellow, metal creature last night?"

Harry frowned at him folding his arms, "Yes. You were rude. You pointed your wand at him."

"I was scared! I thought he was going to attack. In case you'd forgotten, he was pointing a big gun at us!"

"**Was** being the word. Bumblebee is friendly, he needs our help and we...we..." He stopped, taking in their surroundings, "How did we get here?"

Draco followed his gaze, trying not to shudder at the shabby state of their current dwelling, "I don't know. All I know is that we were in the Forest talking with Bumblebee. You fell alseep and then I did a few minutes later. Now we're here."

The other boy huffed and then, without warning, crawled over Draco to gaze out of the small window by the bed. Draco stayed very still as Harry pulled back the flimsy net to reveal the first light of the new day. Harry sat back down, right on his lap. "Comfy?" Draco asked. Harry quickly gazed down between them, taking in their current position, his cheeks flushing. Draco smirked, "A blushing Gryffindor. How cute."

Harry frowned. "Not cute." A small flash in the growing sun-light caught his eye. It came from Draco's chest. Reaching forwards he took hold of the newly repaired chain around the Slytherin's neck, pulling the pendent free from his shirt. Holding said pendent he carefully took out his own and held them in his palms. "They're the same! Look!"

Draco sat up. "Well...I'll be a pixie's uncle." Taking the two halves he inspected them for himself. His had the tiny crack running up the side (thanks to the carelessness of the Weaselette.) while Harry's was mark-free. The design was the same, right down to the writting. "The symbols go all the way round the outer edge. Looks like they're spell out something. I wonder..." Nibbling his lower lip, the fair-haired teen put the two parts together...

...Nothing happened.

"Oh..." Harry looked disappointly at the pieces of metal. He took his back, slipping it under his shirt. While Draco did the same he looked at his watch, "Damn it! We better hurry. Come on!"

"Aw, Harry!" Draco whined, flopping back onto the bed, watching Harry slip out for under the over-sized sheet to hunt down his robe and shoes. (luckily they were still dressed from the night before.) "Can't we stay for a bit longer?"

Harry growled, finding Draco's jacket and throwing it at him. "No. We didn't return last night and tongues are likely to wag, if they're not already. If we leave now, we'll get there before the early morning crowd. Come on!"

Draco got up as well, taking his sweet time making sure he was well groomed and wrinkle-free. By the time he slipped on his robe Harry was bouncing by the door. "Just a moment, Potter." Harry turned, a small frown on his face. "You can't go to breakfast looking like you've gone through a hedge backwards. Here..." Harry stood in front of him. With muttered words and a wave of his wand, Draco smoothed out the creases on Harry's shirt. He then ran his hands through his hair, trying to put it in some sort of order. After ten minutes he stepped back to admire his handy-work. "Not bad. I guess you'll do."

"Um...Thanks." The raven haired teen shoved his hands into his robe pockets. A couple of seconds later he pushed a small wrapper in Draco's hand. "For you." He took another for himself and unwrapped the sweet inside.

"And this is?" He unwrapped his own brightly coloured paper. Nestled in the paper was a small sweet in the shape of a mouse. Lifting it to his nose he caught the supple hint of mint.

Harry was chewing his, "It's something Hermione got me last birthday. It's sugar-free candy, a quick fix if you're in a hurry to clean your teeth and freshen your breath."

"Ah..." Slipping the treat into his mouth he chewed for a few seconds. The outer shell gave way to the soft centre. The more he chewed, the minty centre disolved into foam and froth that coated his inner cheeks and tongue. He swallowed and his whole mouth tingled with minty freshness. "Huh...Not bad. I must get some."

Harry grinned, "You can share mine. Hermione brought me a big sack full, enough for the whole year and beyond." He made it to the door and edged it open, the area was quiet. Not a soul in sight. "OK. It's clear." He waved a hand behind him, motioning to Draco they could go. He stepped out of the door and a soft hand encased his wrist. He looked back, but before he could say anything, a familiar warmth settled in his chest. looking up, his eyes met Draco's, which had gone a light misty grey, and he smiled softly. Draco smiled in return and let himself be led out and up the path towards the Castle.

On the way Draco's hand, that had been around Harry's wrist, found it's way entwined with the Gryfindors. It didn't seem to faze either of them, in fact, they kept stealing glances at each other all the way up the main path.

They made it to the Entrance Hall with-out bumping into anyone. A win in their books. Harry, with reddened cheeks, quickly gave the Slytherin an awkward hug, muttering a quick good-bye before heading in first. Draco stood in the foyer a while longer, a slightly dazed expression on his face. The area on his chest, where his half of the pendent sat, was still buzzing with warmth from being so close to Harry. He reached for the chain around his neck to look at his half of the pendent. The runes on his half were swimming before his very eyes, changing into a word or words, becoming a close translation of what the pendent was trying to say, to point him in the right direction (as it had done from the moment it called to him, hidden in Mother's old jewellery box at the Manor.) Once the runes had stopped, he blinked at the newly formed words.

The words were: _**Bookworm. Find Emrys. **_

"Huh. Looks like I'm going to pay Granger a visit." He tucked the necklace under the collar of his shirt and headed inside.

* * *

**I've decided to included Hermione as one of the chosen few. She would have found out eventually, and the boys need all the help they can get.**

**I might do a Quidditch match in the next chapter. I think Bumblebee would enjoy it.**

**Nearly time for the Christmas chapter. Time for Ginny and Harry to have **_**The Talk**_**.**

**Mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Reviews are hugs!**

**Until next time. **

**M.x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Happy Holidays!**

**Sorry for the wait guys. Please accept this humble offering... (any and all mistakes are mine.)**

* * *

Chapter 8.

It turned out that Draco didn't have to wait long to bump into Hermione. The Gryffindor literally ran into him while turning a corner in a rush. Books and notes flew everywhere. Hermione gasped in shock bending down to retrieve them. Draco waited a few seconds before helping her out.

His hands curled around the book he'd seen her with in the Great Hall. He took in the name on the front. His eyes widened and he shot her a look. "Well, Granger." He said softly, watching her breathing quicken, "I think we need to talk."

Wordlessly she nodded and followed him to an un-used classroom.

Taking a seat for himself Draco nodded to a desk opposite. Hermione carefully placed her books into pile, saved for the one they were both interested in, before following his example and taking a seat.

"Talk."

"I was researching and I stumbled across it?"

Draco titled his head slightly, "Wrong. Try again."

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" He shook his head making her sigh deeply. "Fine. What I just said is true by the way. Harry asked me to find out more about his lucky charm. None of the books in the Library had any conrete information. I was about to give up when this book," She held up the book in question, "appeared out of no-where. I saw the name and it's the same as Harry's friend who gifted him the necklace. There? Happy?" She sat back with a huff. Of course she'd given him an edited version of events. Telling Malfoy that both Dumbledore and Witwicky were involved probably wasn't a smart move at this moment in time, so she kept her mouth shut about that.

"May I see it?" She was hesistent at first to grant Draco's request but after a while, nodded and handed the book over. Draco smoothed his hand over the cover. "Feels warm. Feels...like...home?"

"That would be the Talisman." At Draco's confused frown she tried to explain. "I haven't figured all of it out, it's just guess work. But I think if a Talisman of Old Cybertron is accidently broken and the parts are found by those compatable, shall we say...with magic, then the elements that make up the Talisman will merge with that person's soul until the parts beome whole once more."

Draco was speechless, "That was guess work?" Hermione flushed with a shrug. "So...The way I've been acting this year...It's because of this?" Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out his half of the Talisman and showed it to her.

"Ohh...It's just like Harry's." Hemione leaned closer, "But...It's chipped. Is that when..."

He nodded, "Yeah. Weasley's sister tore it from my neck, threw it and chipped it. I remember feeling like...I was the old me. The snobby, uncaring me. Was that because someone else had it?"

Hermione thought for a second, "I'm not sure. I'll need to do more research. The book is not very helpfull."

Draco frowned, "I don't understand."

She crooked a finger, laying out the book on the desk. Draco stood next to her while she flipped through the pages. Stopping at the section on Talismans the book giggled and flipped to a completely different chapter. The young witch groaned, "Emrys! Stop that!"

"Wait! Did you say Emrys?"

"Well...yes." Hermione closed the book to the writers bio. The image of Merlina Emrys was giggling at them. Her ebony locks, just reaching her shoulders, bounced with each breath, her blue eyes sparkled with mirth. Draco was stunned. She was beautiful.

The pendent grew warm against Draco's shirt. While Hermione returned to struggling with the book, he glanced at the shimering metal. The runes on it were shifting again.

This time they read: _**Friend. Heal. **_

His eyes lifted to the girl beside him. It was a great risk if he were to bring her along. He didn't know what the out-come would be or if she would be accepted. But he had hope. The Talisman had never been wrong so far. He took a deep breath.

"Granger," Hermione stopped her fighting and looked at him, "I think there's something you should see. And, if I'm right, will be a big help in the days to come."

"OK...I'll bite. Where is it?"

He held out a hand, " I'll show you if you come with me."

* * *

Hermoine glanced around the woods, "We're not meant to be here." She hissed, wand at the ready. "How did you managed to get past the barriers?"

"I...I think the pendent had something to do with it." Draco led the way down a familiar path. Coming up was familiar looking rock formation. "We're close. Wand away, Granger."

"What!? No way." The grip on her wand grew tighter. "I know you said to trust you, Malfoy but..." A loud growl interupted her, "What on Merlin's beard was that?"

Draco smiled softly, "The reason I asked you here. I'll say again, put your wand away...Hermione."

Her hand lowered a bit, "You...You said my name. My...My real name...I...OH!"

From the caverns mouth a hulking mass of metal climbed it's way forth. When he spotted Draco he chirpped with happiness, upon seeing Hermione with her wand out he growled deep in his voice box.

"Hey! It's OK." Draco waved his arms. "Bee, it's fine. This is a friend. She can help you." To Hermione, "Wand away, Granger. I will not ask again."

Hermione nodded quickly pocketing her wand. She stared up at Bumblebee. "What is he?"

"Bumblebee." Said Draco proudly.

Bee let out another happy chirp and nodded. He crouched down in front of them and titled his bulking head, his blue eyes glued onto Draco, waiting for an explanation.

"Bee. This is Hermione. She's really good at healing charms and she's going to fix your chest plate."

"What?" Hermione squeaked loudly, "Malfoy, you can't be serious?"

"I am. It pains me to say it out loud, but you are the best in the class. Can you help him?"

"I...I..." Bee was looking at her now, his blue eyes staring right at her, if she looked at him closely enough, it seemed his expression was hopeful. "Um...I can try."

Draco smirked, "Great! Bumblebee, go lay down in that clearing and Granger will sort you out." He hopped onto a nearby tree-stump, "And while you're doing that," he muttered reaching down and grabbing Emrys's book, "time to get aquainted with Ms Emrys..." He found the chapter on Talismans, but the book giggled and slammed shut before he read the first line, "...or not." After struggling a couple more times, he gave up and settled for watching the scene unfold infront of him instead.

Hermiome pushed up the billowing sleeves of her robes while Bumblebee gently lay down as instructed. She approached him carefully, her hand hovering over the area that was dented and blackened. "Oh! This is...this is where those youngsters got you, is it?" Bee whined painfully and nodded, "It's going to be fine, Bumblebee. A quick _**Reparo**_ should do it. Now...hold still..." Taking out her wand, the young witch brought it over Bee's chest plate. The young Scout's eyes widened a fraction at the magic stick but he remained as still as he could. Hermione took a deep breath before moving her wand anti-clockwise three times while whispering, "_**Reparo!**_"

The small clearing was filled with the creaking of moving metal, with one final **pop!** Bumblebee's chest plate looked as good as new. Once it was over the young Transformer slowly sat up, pressing his fingers along the newly repaired armour. A pleased whirl left his voice-box and he gazed down at Hermione.

With slow movements he extended a hand towards her, "NEW... **friend**..._Her..._ Ninny."

Hermione smiled kindly, reaching out a hand, wrapping it around one of his fingers, "Nearly. It's pronounced: 'Her-My-Oh-Knee.'"

Bee was quiet and then he tried again, " **'Her-My-Oh-Knee.' **" He repeated using a recording of her own voice. "_Friend_?"

"I'd like to be. If you'll let me." The last bit was directed at Draco, who had been watching the whole exchange from his tree-stump. With a nod she grinned up at the yellow robot. "Friends for life now, Bee." Bumblebee chirpped and clapped his hands with glee.

Draco glanced at his watch. He quickly closed the book, hopping off the stump and gathering their things, "We have to get going. The Slytherin vs Gryffindor Quidditch match before Christmas is in 30 minutes and I, for one, don't want to miss it."

Hermione smirked at him as she accepted her bag, "Five Galleons say Gryffindor win without catching the Snitch."

Draco eyes shone, "A Christmas gamble? Never thought you were the type, Granger." He extended a hand. "You're on." They shook on it and started heading back. Bumblebee let out an unhappy moan. Draco turned back, "I'll be back soon, Bee, I promise. " He pointed towards the school, "If you're very sneaky, you can head over to where those brightly coloured stands are and watch Slytherin kick some Gryffindor butt!"

"You wish,Malfoy!" Hermione called over her shoulder.

As Bee watched the two small humans leave he glanced over to where Malfoy had pointed. There was a large area with brightly coloured stands and flags, like a big circus tent or a fair-ground. Lowering his visor he zoomed in on the tiny dots above it, and warbled with excitement...the humans were flying!

Zooming in along the crowds Bee quickly found who he was looking for : Harry was there too! Bumblebee decided he would go and watch the match now that both Harry and Draco were going.

Making sure the coast was clear, Bee transformed into his alternate form and raced towards the bright tent and louds sounds.

Quidditch sounded like fun!

* * *

**Hope to see you in the New Year!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Made the classic mistake of getting the next two chapters after this one done before having a clue about this one. DUH! But should work out.**

**Anyway, same as always...All mistakes are mine. **

**Please R +R (They're big hugs to me!)**

* * *

Chapter 9.

The Quidditch match was well under-way when Bumblebee found the perfect hiding spot to watch. By now the light frost that was covering the ground had turned into a thin layer of snow now that the skies had opened and the first flakes were falling.

Crounching comfortably on the hillside the young Transformer heard a shrill whistle blow and clapped with excitement hearing the roar of the crowd and the teams of green and red dart off in all different directions.

Amongst the noise he could hear the commentary provided by Professor Witwicky, **"It's going to be a great game, folks. Both teams appear to be on top form. Slytherin Chasers have got the Quaffle...That was a good shot from the Gryffindor Beater, but better luck next time. Here comes Slytherin..."**

A loud gong sounded and the students wearing green cheered.

**"Goal for Slytherin!" **

Bumblebee sat crossed legged, resting his chin in his hands as the match continued. The loud gong sounded numerous times he lost count. He cheered and winced along side the students as goals were scored or when players got hurt.

**"Slytherin need to find the Snitch fast if they hope to beat Gryffindor, so far the little golden wonder has not yet been spotted by either Seeker." **A beat, and sounds of muttered conversation,** "Hold on folks, uh...I've just been informed that the Snitch has managed to break through the barriers around the grounds and...uh-huh..." **

Bee leaned forward as it became aparrent something was wrong. _What happened? Were they going to stop playing? What was a Snitch? _ His attention was focused so intently on the game, that he didn't notice the small tweeting sound drifting through his audio receptors until said sound was followed by the lightest fluttering of wings. The young Scout turned his head towards the noise and blinked at the source of it.

A tiny flying ball in gold, no bigger than a walnut, flickered in his line of vision. Bumblebee let out a soothing coo, reaching out a hand (palm side up) towards the flying ball...

**"Folks, we have an amazing development happening here. The Headmaster has agreed to lower the barriers around the Quidditch Pitch, and surrounding area, for a short time. Two ex-Seekers are preparing to hunt for the missing Snitch. Let me hear you scream for...Potter and Malfoy!"**

...The booming roar that erupted from the stands was but a dull buzz to Bumblebee, who was watching the Snitch fly around his hand. With a final, tired chirp, the little winged ball dropped like a dead weight into his palm, it's silvery wings folding around it body...

"I'll be damned...Did you see that?" A voice said somewhere above him.

Bee's head shot up. Infront of him, dressed in the same red and green robes, flying on brooms, were Harry and Draco. Bee released a happy giggle, if he could, he would be grinning.

Harry grinned back, "Well done, Bee! You caught the Snitch. You just won the game!"

"I...**WIN**?" His radio croaked, he looked down at the sleeping ball. Another giggle, "BUBMLEBEE... _for the win_! _**Whoop-whoop**_!" He danced in his seat, singing. "_You can't touch this_!"

Draco landed next to him and patted the Scouts' arm causing him to stop," Yeah, but you gotta give it back now. Dumbledore said we only had a little while before the barriers take hold again." Bee lowered his hand, presenting the Snitch to the ex-Seeker. Draco stepped back, hands raised. "Nope. Harry and I can't touch it, if we do then it's game over. It's has to be you, Bee."

Harry, now on Bumblebee's other side, pointed his wand upwards, releasing a shower of blue sparks. "Right. They know we've found it and are,supposedly, drivng it back." Pocketing his wand he gestured towards the brightly coloured pitch and then looked up at Bumblebee, "Throw it as hard as you can that way. The Snitch should wake up before it reaches the pitch, just in time that it's basic instincts to avoid capture kicks-in." A devious grin crossed his lips, "Let Gryffindor's Seeker work for once."

Draco smirked at the raven haired boy, "Why, Potter...That is positively Slytherin of you." Harry winked back, earning him a chuckle. "OK Bee. When-ever you're ready."

Bumblebee stood to full height, took one last look at the sleeping ball in his hand before reaching his arm back and throwing the Snitch as hard as he could. The golden ball streaked through the air like a mini comet.

Draco nodded impressed. "Huh...You'd make a good Beater, Bee." Harry nodded in agreement. "Right, so how do **we** get back?"

Bumblebee squeaked, pointing to himself as his radio sang, "**Take me home, country road...To the place I belong.**"

"So...You're gonna carry us? All the way back to Hogwarts?"

Bee snorted with a head shake. "_I ain't no fool, dwag_." He crackled, waving at them to stay back. Suddenly he started folding into himself. The small area filled with the creaking of metal and whirling of gears until a yellow beat-up Camaro stood before them. Bee revved up his engine before open both doors.

"What the...It's one of those Muggle horse-less carriage things. What magic is this?" Draco walked around Bee, admiring his new form. "I'm impressed."

Harry eyes widened in disbelief, "It's...It was you! You were at the holiday camp!"

"Harry? What's wrong?" Draco, who had placed both brooms into the car, quickly stood before him. His hands went up clutching the others shoulders. "Harry, you're shaking. Come on. Tell me."

Harry took a deep breath, "Bumblebee was there, at the holiday camp. He was the one watching over us before...before Merlina was killed. Why did you leave!?"

"_Wanted to stay. _**Was ordered to go**."

Harry wiped his face with his sleeve, "By who? Was it Merlina?" A game-show _**'Waa-Waah!'**_ came from the Camaro. "Then who?" Bumblebee was silent. Harry stood closer, "Bumblebee...Who told you to go?"

Bee remained quiet, then there came a loud amount of static and his head-lights blazed to life. Harry and Draco looked up, eyes widening as a big ghost appeared before them. It was tall, bigger than Bumblebee, mostly blue with red details and was wearing some-kind of helmet, like a knight, and in the same design as their necklaces. Was it his seal?

"A hologram?" Harry breathed. Draco looked at him slightly confused. "A Muggle-made ghost, like a Patronus for wizards." A nod. "Who is he?"

The hologram was still and then it started talking in a deep rich voice, and by doing so making the boys jump, repeating the message that made Bumblebee leave so suddenly on that fateful day:

**"Brave soldier, you've done well locating Merlina, keeping her and her half of the Talisman safe. But dark times are coming. The Decepticons know where you are and are planning an assault. You must stop them at all costs. ****You must ensure Merlina hands over her half of the Talisman to a worthy successor before they a****ttack. **

**If the worst happens, I have made contact with a human called Albus Dumbledore. He has promised to find and protect the Talisman,and its champion, at his school-Hogwarts- until the second half can be found. Which might be sooner than we anticipated. There are rumours that the second half of the Talisman of Hope, and it's keeper, have already been located. It is likely the two halves will be drawn to one another, and Hogwarts is one of the most secured places on Earth for harmonization to take place.**

** Head to the co-ordinates at the end of this transmission, find Dumbledore, wait for the new keepers to arrive and then do all you can to keep both halves of the Talisman, and their guardians, safe.**

**For a Scout, being entrusted with such a mission, you have shown great courage in these dangerous times. **

**I, Optimus Prime, am proud of you, Bumblebee and will be honoured to stand with you when the time comes. I await your signal. Until then be safe.**

**Over and out."**

The image faded, leaving Draco and Harry looking dumb-founded at each other. They turned to the yellow Camaro. Harry was the first to find his voice.

"Optimus Prime? Is he your leader?" Bee honked once for yes. "And...A Decepticon, is that what killed Merlina?" Another honk. He rubbed his forehead. "I need to process this. How are you doing, Draco?"

Draco was nibbling his nails, pacing back and forth, "Let me get this right: Harry and I have been chosen to protect this Talisman. You're here to protect us from some bad guys. Dumbledore knows about all it. And by the sound of that message there's a big battle heading our way." He shrugged, "Just another year at Hogwarts, then."

Harry stared at him, "You're taking this well."

Another shrug. "When have we ever had a quiet year here? Should be used to it by now."

Harry couldn't argue with that. "That's true." He clapped his hands together, rubbing them for warmth. "Let's head back to the castle and we can talk about this new information properly. I'm cold and need a hot chocolate."

Draco got into the passenger side while Harry slid into the drivers. Bee softly shut the doors and drove back down the hill-side. During the journey the snow had started to fall again. Harry was quiet, staring out of the window watching the scenery go by. Draco tried to start a conversation many times, but in the end just settled against the worn leather seating while Bumblebee be purred beneath them.

Hogwarts slowly appeared over the horizon and Bee started to slow as they got closer to the barriers. Just shy of Hagrid's Hut the yellow Camaro came to a full stop, his engine growling lowly. The two boys got out, grabbed their brooms and watched as Bee turned around and headed back into the Forest with a good-bye hoot.

Draco sighed hitching up his broom,turning towards the castle. He'd gone a few paces when he noticed that Harry hadn't moved and was still watching Bee's fading brake-lights. His charm seared hot under his shirt that he pulled it quickly, to avoid getting burned and glared at it, only for his face to soften reading the words: **Comfort. Cherish.**

Once it had cooled he tucked back under cloth and cleared his throat quietly, "Potter?"

Harry turned to him, his green eyes sad.

Looking into those emerald pools, the Slytherin realized that he didn't need words. He reached out to Harry. The Gryffindor looked his hand for a second before extending his own, clasping them together in a loose grip. Harry allowed Draco to tug him back to Hogwarts. As the Gryffindor's' pace slowed Draco tighten his hold, lacing their fingers. Harry raised his brows in question but Draco shook his head, pink dusting his cheeks.

"Good evening, boys."

Both boys stopped dead in their tracks. Standing before them, a gentle twinkle in his eyes, was Dumbledore. He glanced at their joined hands, a tender smirk appearing on his lips. How long he had been there they knew not, but it was a good bet he'd seen the whole thing...including Bumblebee.

The old Headmaster coughed, "I believe a conversation is in order." Harry nodded but suddenly yawned sleepily, his broom dropping from his hand. Next to him Draco was also having a hard time staying up-right. "But maybe not now. After the holidays, perhaps. Now..." A flick of his hand and the boys brooms took fight, heading back towards the Quidditch pitch, "...since you look dead on your feet. A long trip back to the castle might be impossible. Maybe you'd prefer…" Another flick and the lights came on in Hagrid's Hut, a warm welcoming glow in the darkness. "A flask of hot chocolate and clean pyjamas are waiting for you. I will make your excuses to your Heads of Houses. Good-night, gentlemen." A swish of robes and he headed up the hill towards the castle, "Oh, by the way," He called over his shoulder, Harry and Draco were halfway up the front steps, "when you see B-127 please give him my hearty congratulations on winning the match."

Harry snorted into Draco green-cladded back as they stumbled into the shack. Once inside they found two sets of pyjamas in dark grey (appropriate house symbol on the shirt pocket) and a big flask of rich cocoa. Changed and warmed, the two climbed into Hagrid's bed, Harry facing the window this time, burrowing under the blankets to keep out the chill.

Though he was tired, try as he might, Draco couldn't get to sleep. He turned so he was facing Harry's back and found the raven-haired boys shoulders shaking. Lifting a hand, he gently prodded Harry to get him to turn...And he did. Harry shifted closer so his head was under Draco's chin, arms tightly around his thin frame. Draco lifted his free hand, the other was back entwined with one of Harry's, into Harry's messy locks with soothing strokes to ease him into slumber. When Harry's breathing finally evened out Draco allowed himself a light nuzzle to Harry's forehead before he closed his eyes. Harry murmured in his sleep before settling again with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

As they slept, thin metallic tendrils crept out of the broken pieces of the Talisman, seeking out the other, attempting to become whole...

* * *

**Was that an odd place to leave it? I don't know.**

**This went through so many versions, I kind of gave up.**

**Your humble servant. xx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Wotcha folks!**

**Things have changed. Someone complained about the Twins being too Cockney, so I changed that.**

** I made it shorter, and cut a scene, because I also had a PM (Containing some not-so-friendly-words) saying Draco was too OOC dancing with Harry to gets flowers to bloom.(They're DANCING DAFFODILS! They respond feeding off the enjoyment of the dancers.)**

**Anyway...enough of that...****enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10.

Harry was settled in a quiet spot by the Green-Houses finishing off his Charms essay while he waited fo Draco to make an appearance. He was just flipping through hs text-book for something he could use for the conculsion when a pair of hands covered his eyes. He sighed.

"Ginny, I don't think-"

"Hiya, Harry!"

Harry pried the hands from his face and looked behind him. Standing there in the snow, dressed in thick travelling cloaks with small cases,were the Weasley twins: Fred and George.

Fred had a sheepish expression on his face. "Sorry 'bout that, Harry."

Harry shrugged with grin as he got up (home-work forgotten) and shook their hands. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you'd be at the Burrow for Christmas."

"Well...We didn't want to...be under your feet. As it were." George rubbed the back of his neck in an uneasy way.

Fred looked just as uncomfortable. "Yeah...Figured you'd want the house to your-selves." A shaky grin, "Wouldn't want us getting in the way of romance of the century."

Now Harry was confused, "Romance of the...? What are you going on about?"

"Well..."

Fred held up a hand spying someone heading in their driection, "Hold that thought, Georgie. We have to see a wizard about a potion."

Harry smiled, "Business still good?"

"Billiant! We had a competition in the summer for people to send in ideas and we'd sell the best ones in our shop on a trial period. A well-wisher sent us a note-book full of potion recipes. Mostly for beauty and hair. They claimed they were his mothers, garanteed money spiners for our Wonder Witch line."

"And were they?"

"Are you kidding?" Grinned George, "The face cream alone sold out the first day! They loved it!"

"Well, that's great!" The bell went and Harry gathered his stuff, "I'll see you in the Great Hall later, yeah?"

"Yep! We're going to deliver the news to Ron. He'll be thrilled he's been banned from home. And at Christmas." George elbowed his brother in the ribs with a glare. "But enough of that. Enjoy your classes, Harry."

The twins left. They passed Draco and, to Harry's great surprise, started a civil conversation with the Slytherin. As it went on Draco blushed and he shook his head suddenly. Fred grinned at Draco, clapping him on the shoulder before heading in-doors.

"What was that about?" He asked as Draco drew level.

Draco blinked, his cheeks still rosy, "They wanted to thank me..."

"For what?" Draco looked at his feet as they walked. It took Harry a while to figure it out and then, "Draco...Did you enter their competition?"

He nodded, "I didn't think they'd take me seriously. But they say the products are doing really well. They want to send some of the proceeds to my mother. Because, well..."

Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "I think that's great they want to help. Now you're not under the influence of your father, other people are starting to see the better side of you and your mother. This is a good thing. "

"You think so?"

The raven-haired Gryffindor nodded, "Of course it is!" The Green-Houses were in sight and he grimanced, "I hope it's not a big class today. I've been practicing but..."

Draco smirked, "Even if we get it wrong, the girls will love it. Rumour has it we're tied with Longbottom and Weasley."

"Yeah...But still..."

"Ah! There you are! Potter, Malfoy." Professor Sprout nodded at them as they entered. A group a second years were already at the large, table that stood in the middle of the room. They stared at the boys and then looked away when caught. "The ladies are waiting for you, and I must say," She smiled proudly at them, "I've never seen a batch of Dancing Daffodils respond so well. They've all bloomed! A wonderful shade of yellow."

The Herbology teacher stopped the pair as they headed into the small annex at the back of the class, "Not today, boys! As I said: They've ALL bloomed. There's no need for your..._Ahem_...unusual coaxing this lesson. 30 points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin." She steered them back out the door, "I'm sure you have more important things to be getting on with. Now...Shoo-Shoo!"

The door shut behind them and they could hear her address the class, who all chorused back, "Good-afternoon, Professor Sprout."

Draco stared at the door, "What now?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. We've now got a free period. Let's go back inside." They headed back towards the castle, to the Great Hall. "I, for one, can't wait to see the look on Ron's face." He grinned, "He'll be furious!"

Draco hummed, "I think I'll hide behind my Transfiguration text-book. Knowing Weasley he's bound to throw something, and it'll head my way."

Harry bumped his shoulder, "I could sit with you, if you want. I don't mind."

"No. Thanks anyway, Harry." The huge oak doors of the Great Hall came in sight. "I'll see you later."

Draco heading in first, towards the far end to the Slytherin table, while Harry journeyed towards Gryffindor. As he got closer to his friends he could make out Ron's voice above all the others:

"Banned! What the hell! Why am I banned from my own bloody home at Christmas?!"

* * *

It was the weekend before Christmas and everyone who was going home for the holidays were saying farewell to friends who were staying behind.

Harry had managed to sneak his way out of the castle (under the Invisability Cloak) and was now headed towards where the barriers were their weakest. He broke through unharmed, and without alerting the teachers, and hurried along the forest path to where Bumblebee was hiding.

Nearing the familiar rock formation his half of the pendent tingled against his chest, sensing Draco's presence. His smile grew spying the tell-tell platinum blond hair.

Bumblebee spotted him first. With a happy warble the young Transformer waved exictedly as he approached and carefully nudged Draco's shoulder. Draco shuffled over on the fallen tree he was sitting on so Harry could sit next to him.

"Hey." Draco didn't reply. He was quiet, examining the ground by his feet. Bee looked from one to the other, confusion clearly written in his blue eyes. "I have something for you." Harry dug around in his bag and pulled out a lumpy package, Draco took it toying with the black ribbon still not meeting Harry's eyes. "You can open it now, if you like."

Draco nodded, untying the ribbon and paper. In his lap was a woollen blanket in dark emerald green, there was a pattern on it embroided with thin silver thread that shone in the winter sun-light. "It's beautiful. Thank-you."

Harry shrugged, "It's nothing, really. I saw it last trip to Hogsmead. It's charmed so it'll keep you nice and toasty. Especially in the Slytherin common room."

Draco looked at him, his brows furrowed, "And how do you know that?"

The Gryffindor rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Um...Sources?"

"Huh? Well...I have something for you as well." After carefully placing the blanket on the tree he pulled a smaller package from his bag and handed it over.

Harry tore open the paper. Inside was a book, a plain book with a deep red cover. He turned it over and found his name written in gold at the bottom, flipping through the pages he found all of them blank. He looked over at Draco. His eyes widened finding the faint dusting of pink on the others cheeks.

Draco twisted his hands in his lap, "It's a diary, well...A magical dairy, obviously. I-I have one too. They came as a pair." From his bag he pulled out an identical book. "They're enchanted so that we can write to each-other. Our coversations will appear in both books, but if someone else were to read them they would appear as boring dairy entries. I thought...maybe we could be still be in touch after school finishes?"

"So...you want to be pen-pals using magcial dairies?"

Draco flushed even-more, "I know it's silly..."

"I'd like that."

The blond looked up with hopeful eyes, "You...You would?"

"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin."

Harry titled his head a little, a thoughtful expression on his face, "Really? I thought we were two people who were slowly becoming friends and not giving a stuff about who knows it. Maybe I was wrong." He pouted, his bottom lip sticking out far too much, his green eyes sparkling with humour.

"Harry!" Draco groaned loudly as Harry laughed beside him. "Not funny!"

"I thought it was. What about you, Bee? Funny, right?" He looked over when Bee didn't reply. "Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee was standing dead still, his blue eyes glued to something in the distance. Suddenly he growled low in his throat, his eyes switched to red, his wrist transformed into his gun.

"Bee?"

A faint sound drifted through the trees. As it got closer it turned out to be a voice, a very familiar voice. One that Harry was starting to dread hearing.

Draco jumped to his feet, wand at the ready, "How did she get here? Nobody can get though the barriers."

Harry jumped up too in a panic, "Bee, you gotta transform. Now! Do it now!" Bee nodded, quickly changing into a Camaro, opening one of his doors. Harry gathered up Draco's things quickly putting them inside. "Draco, quick! Before she sees you."

"What? Why me?"

"She's after me. I don't want you getting mixed up in this. Please, Draco." Reaching up Harry did something he'd never done before...He cupped Draco's cheek, thumb lightly brushing the skin there. "For me?"

If Draco's skin got any redder he'd be on fire. Instead he covered Harry's hand with his own, squeezing it before nodding. "You owe me for this, Potter."

Harry smiled back, "I know. Now go!"

Draco ran to Bumblebee, diving into the seat. The door slammed shut and Bee revved up. He circled around the rocky cavern, then headed off deeper into the forest. As they sped away the two friends glanced at each-other through the growing dust cloud.

The female voice got unbearably loud calling his name, Harry had only manged to gather up his own things and re-pack his school bag before he found his vision imparred. Yet again, "Guess who?"

"Hello, Ginny." He blinked when she let go to stand infront of him, "How did you get all the way out here?"

Ginny smiled at him, "I saw you head out. When you didn't return I figured you got lost so, like you, I asked a teacher for permission to lower the barriers and then did a simple locator spell." Suddenly she grabbed his arm, pulling him along the dirt path, "Come on or we'll miss our spot."

"Huh?"

They started walking towards the castle. Harry prayed to the Founders that Bee had managed to get Draco back safely and before them. Thank Merlin he had. Harry spotted him coming up the hill to the wooden bridge leading to the school. Ginny, also spying Malfoy, linked her arm through his squeezing him to her side, her teeth set in a sneer.

"It'll be wonderful to get away for a while, Harry. Just the two of us." She said loudly so Mafloy could hear. "I promise this will be one Christmas you'll never forget."

Something about that sentence didn't sit right with him, or the pendent for that matter. The warmth he normally felt in Draco's presence became stone cold against his chest. He caught a glimpse of the fair haired Slytherin, before Ginny dragged him up the stairs, passing others who were waiting for their turns, to McGonagall's office. Once there Ginny let go of his arm, shoved his pre-packed rucksack into his chest (nearly making him drop both bags.) before pushing him forward.

Before he could say anything she grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the nearby pot throwing it into the fire and shouting, "The Burrow!" The last thing Harry saw clearly, before his vision was obscured by green flames, was Ginny's triumphant smirk.

* * *

**Ginny bashing, I don't care.**

**I ship Drarry any day of the week. ( i'm that kinda gal.) **

**Any-hoo! To The Burrow we go! And maybe meet someone else..?**


	12. Chapter 11

**I know that times are difficult at the moment. But it will get better someday.**

**We can do our bit by following simple, but important advice. Stay indoors and stay safe.**

* * *

Chapter 11.

Harry stumbled from the fireplace of the Burrow seconds before Ginny. As soon as they emerged from the flames Mr and Mrs Weasley gathered them up into their arms for big hugs.

As Mr Weasley and Ginny disappeared into the kitchen Mrs Weasley was on the verge of tears as she smiled at Harry, "I can't tell you how much this means to all of us. In a couple of days you'll really be part of the family."

"Um...Thanks, Mrs Weasley." Harry smiled back, though it was a little forced, it went unnoticed by the lady of the house. "Where am I staying?"

"Oh, right! I almost forgot." She grabbed his rucksack and headed for the stairs, Harry following behind her. "You'll be staying in Ron's room, of course. We have another guest staying with us, in Percy's old room, to help with the ceremony. The rest will be here later for the photographs..."

"Wait? There's gonna be pictures taken?" Harry slowed his pace. "Mrs Weasley...**What is going on**?"

She gave him a look, "I thought Ginny explained it all ,dear. The Minister of Magic is thinking of passing a new law..."

"I know that bit. But what is it?"

"Oh well...OH! You startled me!" The last bit was aimed at a young man who had suddenly appeared behind Harry. Mrs Weasley smiled at the new comer, seemingly relieved not to give an answer to Harry's question. "How is everything, dear?"

The young man bowed his head. "It's fine, Molly. Thank-you for taking me in a such short notice."

She blushed alarmingly fast. "Oh...w-well...t-that's alright then." She giggled to herself. "Dinner will b-be ready soon." Shoving Harry's backpack into his arms, she grinned at the other guest, before hurrying back downstairs.

Harry watched the whole thing in bemusement. "What in Merlin's beard just happened?"

The other sighed with an eye-roll and a muttered, "Really hate when that happens..." Harry raised a brow, they just smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Talk to myself all the time." They stuck at a hand, "I'm the event planner, and I'm guessing you're the lucky fella."

"Uh...I guess? I'm Harry,Harry Potter."

A wide grin, "I'm Emrys." They shook hands quickly. "So, Harry...All excited about the wedding?"

Harry frowned, "Wedding? Who's getting married?"

Emrys was confused, "Why, you, of course." Harry didn't reply. He was too busy welcoming the wooden floor on the first floor landing with a bump. Emrys looked down at the unconcious boy, "Oh...dear..."

* * *

It took a while but eventually Harry came round. The raven haired boy found himself lying on top of a familiar bed surrounded by walls of faded orange. Reaching out, finding his glasses on the night stand, he slipped them on and slowly sat up. As his eyes adjusted and took in the room, they focused on a person standing with their back to him by the window. As if sensing the moment he woke up, they turned. Harry was greeted to the same man he'd met on the landing. He was fairly tall and skinny with of a mop of dark brown hair, blue eyes and big ears. The owner of all three grinned at him and bounded over.

"You alright? Took quite a fall there, Harry." They said grabbing Ron's old desk chair, sitting across from him. "I have some chocolate somewhere..." He started going through the pockets of his jacket and Harry got a chance to take a proper look at him.

The other man ("Please call me Emrys.") was wearing a battered brown jacket, that was patched up in many areas, a deep blue button down shirt, and a pair of dark brown trousers that were tucked into a pair of old hiking boots. As he was digging around his pockets Harry caught a flash of colour around one of his wrists: a scrap of red cloth tied like a makeshift braclet.

With a joyous, "Aha!" Emrys produced a very dusty bar of chocolate and handed it over. "A bit old but I'm sure it'll taste fine." Harry gingerly took the bar, unwrapped it and took a small bite. "Feel better?"

"I guess. Thanks." He broke a piece off and offered it to his companion. Emrys smiled, took the chocolate and munched quietly. "So... I'm getting married?"

"Uh-huh."

"And it's tomorrow?"

"Yep. Well...In a couple of days, actually."

"And to Ginny?"

"Correct."

Harry was quiet, taking all this in. Ginny had tried, many times during school, to get him alone to talk. Was this what she planned all along? He couldn't get married. Sure, he liked Ginny very much, but as a sister.

If they were to get married he would be putting her in more danger than she already was. He couldn't do that to her, or the rest of the Weasley's.

And there was the other thing. Voldemort was still out there, getting more followers and getting stronger by the day. He hadn't found anything conrete that could help take him down. And until he did he couldn't settle, couldn't rest.

And then there was...His hand strayed and curled around the soothing shape of the necklace under his shirt. He couldn't abandon Draco or Bumblebee, not now.

"No."

Emrys looked up from cleaning his nails, " 'M sorry?"

"I can't get married. Not now. Not with everything that's going on. I just...I just can't!" Harry expected Emrys to look angry but he didn't. "Is that bad? That I don't want this?"

The others man's face broke into a small smile. "No, Harry. " A beat. "If I'm honest...I was hoping you'd say that."

"Why?"

Emrys stood to his full height and fixed Hary with a steady gaze. "Because it makes my job a whole lot easier." Before Harry could ask he walked out shutting the door softly behind him.

Harry stared at it for a while before flopping back onto the covers. "What the heck was that about?

* * *

He didn't dare venture down to dinner that night, but some-one did knock on the door and leave a tray for him. He did a couple of counter charms on it just to be sure, and finding it to be safe, brought the tray in and tucked into a simple supper of beef broth, bread and juice. For such a simple fare it tasted amazing, really warming him down to the bone. Once he had his fill he returned to Ron's old desk to pick up the conversation he'd started with Draco earlier.

Draco, are you there?

_**I'm here. Been waiting all night for you to write. You sounded really upset earlier. Have you calmed down? What's up?**_

I'm sorry about that. Had a lot to take in and I'm still processing. I think I'm in BIG trouble. I don't know how to put this but...I'm getting married!

Draco?

Draco...please answer me. Draco!

_**You what! Married?! You can't get married. Too young for a start, and you're too famous. What if You-Know-Who finds out. He'll destroy you! Who are you getting marr-**_

Draco?

_**It's Weasley, isn't it? Bloody Weasley! I'll kill her!**_

No! Don't!

_**Why the hell not!? She's tricked you! You have to do something before it's too late. We need you, Harry. Bumblebee needs you...**_

_**...I need you.**_

_**I...I miss you.**_

...I...miss you too.

_**You're such a Hufflepuff. So what's the plan? You have one, right?**_

Well...No? I mean, I don't have one but there's some-one from the Ministry staying with us and he might be able to help.

_**Oh? Does he have a name?**_

Emrys.

...Draco? Are you still there? DRACO?!

_**...I have to check something...I'll be back soon. xx**_

Draco, wait! Damn it!

With a grunt he threw down his quill and slammed the book shut. He heard a noise outside his door and raised a brow in question. A knock sounded and he groaned softly. Getting up with a sigh, he went to the door and opened it a crack. On the other-side was Ginny.

"I thought you might be hungry. I've brought you a snack." She held up a small tray. On it was a small pate with a slice of pudding and a goblet of pumpkin juice. Ginny smiled sweetly, "I know you like treacle tart so I tried my hand at making some." She nodded to the small plate. It looked innocent but Harry's gut squirmed uncomfortably.

"Thanks. I guess I am alittle peckish." Opening the door wider he ushered her inside, but made sure the door was still open, Ginny placed the tray on the bed and sat down. Harry sat next to her. "So..."

"Here," Ginny shoved the goblet in his hand, "drink this first. You must be so thristy. You look so dehydrated, Harry."

He accepted the cup with a muttered, "Thanks," and took a tiny sip. "So...Ginny..."

She shook her head, "Not untill you've finished, Harry. You look like you're about to pass out." Harry took another mouthful. Ginny kept looking at him until he finished the lot. When he had finished she took the glass from him. "Now, Harry..." she cooed, "what were you gonna talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to say..." Harry suddenly went quiet for a second, his face completely blank, and then it broke into a sheepish smile, "... I'm really lucky to have met you and can't think of anybody I'd rather marry than you, Ginny."

Ginny grinned, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, Harry! I'm so excited! I can't believe this is really happening! I'm so happy!"

Harry's smile mirrored her own. "I can't believe it either."

Nuzzling her face into his neck, her hand dangerously close to the clasp of Harry's necklace, Ginny glanced over to the empty goblet watching the last pearly white droplets run down the sides and grinned smugly.

Outside on the other-side of the window, a small brown bird with darker brown speckles on its back and front watched the whole thing with its yellow eyes. It ruffled its feathers before taking flight into the circled the house twice before darting inside Mr Weasley's second shed of Muggle things. It landed on the roof of an old, worn-out blue and red coloured 'flat nose' truck and chirped mournfully.

The truck thrummed mournfully in return.

* * *

_**Techically this story should be a triple cross-over.**_

_**If anyone can guess the other fandom, or what kind species the bird is, you get big hugs!**_

_**Will Harry marry Ginny?**_

_**Who is this new-comer Emrys and what's his role in all this?**_

_**Harry and Draco's friendship will change (don't like it, then please wait for next chapter after this one).**_

_**Uh, yeah... That's all for now. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope everyone's doing OK during these times.**

* * *

Chapter 12.

The Ministry of Magic hadn't really changed since the last time he'd visisted. They'd gotten rid of the live owls, which he was thankful for, but the lifts still made his stomach churn uncomfortably.

Ignoring the look from the witch at the desk Emrys strolled forward, and with-out knocking, entered the office of the main man himself:

The current Minister of Magic.

"I...What the...Who are you? How dare you come barging in like this!"

Emrys's eyes flashed gold, **"_Gehaeftan._" **Thick ropes circled the Minister, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Emrys calmly took the seat opposite. "Now I have your attention Minister. We need to talk."

The Minister swallowed hard, "I don't know..."

Emrys held up a hand and he closed his mouth with a snap. "Tut,tut, Minister. Don't play dumb. I know about this law approving under-aged marriage, if it passes then you'll be putting, not just Mr Potter, but the whole of the Wizarding World in grave danger."

The Minister was shaking, "Please! You have to understand...I couldn't stop him..."

Emrys narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, **"_Onluc_."** Above the Minister's head a big shadowy cloud formed and two people could be seen in it. Emrys could make out the Minister, with his hat and cloak but the it was the other that gave him cause for concern. "So,he **is **back..." He frowned, "Voldemort."

The Minister wimpered, "Don't mention the name!"

"Oh shut up, you old fool!" The other wizard snapped, eyes blazing, " Thanks to you I've got ,not one, but two tyrants to stop!"

"What are you..."

Emrys stood, slapping his palms on the table. "You hear me now, Minister. You will cease the passing of this law. Give your word to me and I will give you safe passage."

The Minister nodded, "I do...I will. Anything you say. Just please..."

Emrys closed his eyes muttering under his breath. As the words flowed from his mouth the air around them grew hot and crackled with lighting. A final word and Emrys opened his eyes. A flash of gold and a thunder crack later he stood back with a small smile on his face. "It is done."

"What did you do?"

Emrys smirked, "A protection spell of the Old Religion. You are safe. For now." He sat back down."Now Minister..." a snap of his fingers and the ropes holding the Minister fell away. Another snap and two pieces of parchment and a quill appeared infront of the confused man. " You will write two letters. One to the Daily Prophet..."

"And the other?"

One last smirk, "The other...To Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts."

* * *

The days leading up to the wedding went by fast. All too soon Christmas had come and gone. Soon it would be time to return to Hogwarts.

The night before the big day Harry was seated outside in a thick jumper sipping from a cup of hot chocolate when the backdoor opened and Ginny appeared. Taking a seat next to him she smiled sweetly holding up a small flask.

"Swiped it from Dad's stash. Give us your cup." She poured a tiny amount into Harry's mug, her smirk growing as he gulped it down. "So...All ready for tomorrow?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah...A shame that the others can't come." A sudden frown appeared on his face. " So when's the wedding happening?"

Ginny giggled, "Silly Harry. Don't you remember, it's all set for 11 o'clock in the morning." She got up brushing down her sweater. "I'm going to bed. You should too...after your drink!" She added quickly as Harry had put down the mug, still half full. With a shrug the raven-haired wizard gulped down the remainder of the chocolate, smiling at Ginny, who smiled back. "Ready?"

"Ready."

She led them back towards the house, "Oh Harry?"

"Um..?"

Ginny turned to face him, "I wonder if you'll do me the tiniest favour." Harry frowned slightly, "It's nothing big, but..." She pointed to his jumper, where under it sat his necklace, "It doesn't really go with your new suit. If you give it to me I promise to give it back after the wedding. OK?"

Harry clasped the front of his jumper, "Uh...I don't know, Ginny..."

She battered her eyelashes, "Please? I'll give it back. I swear."

"You promise? Right after?"

"Promise."

He nodded, "OK." Reaching into his top, he pulled the chain revealing the charm. Ginny's eyes narrowed at it. "Here you go." Placing it into her hand, he curled her fingers around it. "There? Happy?"

She beamed at him, "Oh yes! Very happy." She pushed him into the doorway leading into the kitchen. Leaning forward she pecked him lightly on the lips."Now get a good night's sleep. Busy day tomorrow."

Harry's eyes were glassy, "Yeah...Busy day..."

As soon as he left Ginny left the back porch heading for Mr Weasleys sheds, going into the larger. Once away from prying eyes she dropped the necklace in disgust. "Ugh...such a cheap piece of tat." Kicking it under one of the crates she covered it with straw. "There! Now on-one will find it. Harry will forget all about Malfoy, and by tomorrow, he'll be all mine!"

She jumped suddenly hearing a loud, low growl from the shadows.

"Hello?"

The growl came again. This time louder.

"I'm warning you," she said drawing out her wand, "I'm armed. Come on out! You don't scare me!"

Nothing.

"Knew it. Just the shadows." With a huff she pocketed her wand and headed back to the house.

From the shadows Emrys strolled forwards. He stopped at the small pile of straw, bent and retrieved the necklace. It warmed at his touch making him smile sadly. Beside him, covered by a large dust sheet, the rust-covered truck rumbled low in its throat once again. Emrys patted its side softly.

"Patience, my friend." Emrys cupped his hands by his mouth, making a soft bird call into the night. A second later the same brown bird from earlier landed on his shoulder. Emrys placed the chain of the necklace between its beak. "To Hogwarts, Giaus. Dumbledore is waiting. Be swift now."

The bird, Giaus, nodded his small head in understanding before flexing his wings and taking flight into the winter skies.

"The young witch might think she's won..." From the darkness he summond a battered spell book, the pages flipped to a very difficult and dangerous spell. One he hadn't used in so long, the last time was when he lost his best friend. With a sigh Emrys reached into his pocket and withdrew a vial of blue liquid. "But she hasn't met the real me...yet."

It was a clear but cold morning when the wedding day arrived, and instead of the large crowd that Mrs Weasley had promised, it was just her, Mr Weasley and a couple of unknown wizards claiming to be from the Ministry.

In the front yard was a small gazebo, charmed to be nice and toasty against the harsh winter chill, complete with pink and white flowers, white streamers and balloons. Harry was standing at the front of a small altar in a new suit waiting for Ginny. Sitting on top of the altar, on top of a blue cushion sat long silver ribbon.

Mrs Weasley kept glancing at her watch, "Oh dear, oh dear..."

"Someting wrong, Molly?"

She turned to face Emrys, now dress in smart red jacket, "The officiate from the Ministry is late. He should be here by now. Ginny and Arthur are waiting in the kitchen. Where can he be?"

Emrys gave her a small smile as he got up, "I'll see if I can find him." Molly nodded her thanks before turning back to the front and continued to look at her watch. Emrys slipped from his seat, went around the back of the house, away from prying eyes and close his own eyes summonding the old powers of the Ancients.

**_"_**_**Miht dagena, bepecce me. Adeaglie bisne gast min freondum ond min feondum."** _

Brushing down the front of his suit again Harry stopped in mid motion feeling a nigging sensation at the back of his head. Why was he here again? A quick look round and he spotted the far end of the tent where a light lunch had been set complete with cake. Oh yeah...His wedding...Wait...

"Ah! So you're the unlucky fellow." A croaky voice made him snap out of his daze. Standing in front of him stood an old wizard, leaning on a wooden staff. He was wearing a set of long red robes with golden stitching around the cuffs and bottom hem. His long white beard rivaled Dumbledores as did his clear blue eyes. "Well then!" He snapped impatiently, making everyone jump. " I have other, more important places to be, so let's get on with it."

"Excuse me." Piped up Mrs Weasley, making the old man sigh in annoyance. "Who are you? Are you the Officiate from the Ministry?"

He smacked his lips together before answering, "What sort of damn fool question is that? I'm here aren't I?" Mrs Weasley shrugged. "What-ever. Now where's the bride? Can't have a wedding without a bride. Unless..." He leaned closer to Harry, "...It's another groom we're waiting on?" Harry flushed and shook his head. "Shame..."

A moment later and the tent was filled with soft music and sobs from Mrs Weasley. Ginny appeared beside Harry dressed in a simple cream dress, her red hair in a single braid, adorned with flowers.

The eldery wizard cracked his knuckles, "Right then. This is a very simple hand-fasting ceremony. Stand facing each-other and hold hands." They did as instructed, the wizard took the ribbon and wrapped around their joint hands three times. "With this ribbon I, Dragoon the Great, join you Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley. I will now bless this union with a sacred prayer."

From his robes he pulled out a bundle of herbs and flowers tied with the same sort of ribbon. Dragoon waved the plants over their joint hands muttering under his breath,**_"_**_****_I_**c haele thina throwunga. Draca h**_**_aefth thin heort." _**

His eyes glowed a dull gold for a second and then he smiled whispering, "It is done." Unwrapping their hands.

Ginny smiled up at Harry, "I think this is the part where we kiss, Harry."

Harry stared at her and then he smiled and leaned forward.

While the guests clapped and cheered for the newly married couple, Dragoon blinked in disbelief.

He had failed?

* * *

_Emrys's/ Dragoon's spells are taken from a Merlin website and as close as I could find to those on the show. If it's wrong...Sorry._

_**"Gehaeftan", **_Possible meaning **'Restrain' **

**_"Onluc", _**Possible meaning _**'Reveal'**_

_**"**__**Miht dagena, bepecce me. Adeaglie bisne gast min freondum ond min feondum." **_Possible meaning ** 'Power of the days, conceal me. This spirit becomes torpid and callous to my friends and enemies.'**

**_"_**_**Ic haele thina throwunga. **_**_Draca haefth thin heort" _**Possible meaning **_'I cure your sufferings. Dragon holds your heart.'_**

If it's wrong...It's wrong. Stay safe.


End file.
